


Red Blades

by Luthienberen



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed III - Fandom
Genre: (separate chapter), Alpha!Haytham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, F/F, First Time, Georgian Period, M/M, Mills & Boons Inspired Romance, Omega!Charles, Period Typical Attitudes, References to Knotting, Reign of King George II, Romance, Sexual Tension, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: With his beloved Godfather’s death shrouded in secrets, Charles Lee, Omega, disguises himself as a Beta and heads to London to discover the truth – was it the Assassins as he suspects? There he seeks help from two Omega friends, but in the course of his search encounters Viscount Fincham, who just happens to be Master Haytham Kenway, a Master Templar of high renown within the British Rite and someone Charles has always admired. Joining forces proves beneficial, but plays havoc with his heart…After a successful hunt and much tension between them he returns home only to discover that he must return to London for ostensibly his Coming of Age Ball, but in reality for his Induction into the Templar Order! He comes face-to-face with Master Haytham Kenway at the lavish ball, and his true identity and deception are unmasked…Will Charles be able to join the Order now?
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Charles Lee (1732-1782), Original Female Omega/Original Female Omega
Kudos: 14
Collections: Unconventional Courtship





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1.) Based on _Miss In A Man's World (Mills & Boon Historical): By Anne Ashley_. Summary tweaked to fit the Assassin’s Creed universe.
> 
> 2.) This is a hugely self-indulgent fic, posted in case anyone else may enjoy the fruits of my labour. May the Father of Understanding Guide you!
> 
> 3.) I have adapted the AC 3 canon to fit the summary, changes are explained within the fic, but a quick summary:  
> • Haytham is the adopted son of a Viscount  
> • Charles Lee never joined the Army due to being an Omega  
> Also, please note that I have not taken the book Forsaken into account here, using only the game Assassin’s Creed 3 as a basis with some historical details incorporated.

* * *

**_1753, April, Chester_ **

Charles Lee hurried home with a skip in his step, most unbecoming of an Omega truth be told. At least, unbecoming now that he was one and twenty. Social conventions did not worry Charles unduly, but he did try for his father’s sake to temper his fiery temperament when in good company and recently Charles had other reasons to be more circumspect in his behaviour.

A place within the secretive Templar Order awaited him if he proved worthy and Charles wished to be proven worthy so very much that it was as if a bird beat wings behind his ribcage demanding to be free. Consequently, he was balancing his own wild nature which transcended from highs to pitiful lows and bouts of physical maladies which laid him up - both inheritances from his mother.

Thinking of his mother always put a sour note on Charles’ day so he quickly shrugged off that line of deliberation and instead focused on slowing his stride now that he had walked some distance from the River Dee. He had just completed the latest mission set by the Templar Order, overseen by his Godfather Viscount Lawrence Oakes. Though, alas, his Godfather had been summoned away on urgent business and so had passed on his duty to a dear friend, General Rufus Lincoln, a professional soldier of excellent breeding.

In fact, the military was how Charles had come to know about the Order, for both his Godfather and General Lincoln were associates of his father, the now retired Colonel John Lee of the 55th Regiment of Foot. The men were attached to different Regiments but had worked closely on some unspecified mission which his father had never divulged in detail to Charles.

For once his silver tongue had failed to draw his father out on the subject, despite Charles being a fond favourite of his father.

His sister Sidney remained amused by his pouts on the matter and had soothed her brother’s ruffled feathers whenever Charles yet again failed to drag specifics from his father. 

Charles nearly skipped again as his thoughts circled to his sister. He adored and dearly loved his sister, older by four years, and was relieved that she remained unmarried and at home. He fantasised becoming a powerful _independent_ member of the Templar Order with sufficient standing that he could ensure his sister’s future happiness as well as his own.

He kept such ideas to himself, knowing Sidney would disapprove of her brother plotting to surrender any joys of family life.

Fingering the seal in his pocket Charles mused that he wouldn’t be surrendering a family life, for any Omega inducted into the Templar Order as a _full functioning member, sent on missions_ and not merely as an aide, advisor or wife, still had to agree to bear a child or children at some point.

Charles was indifferent to children, but if it meant being a bona fide member of the Templar Order he would endure, because within the embrace of the Order he would not give up his freedoms or rights and property as many Omegas - and Beta women - did upon marriage. 

Half-lost in his thoughts whilst still maintaining a trained eye on his environs, Lee had reached the stables where he had secured his horse. The faithful steed would now bear him back to the family estate. Just as he was about to enter he heard a shout.

“Mr Lee!”

Swivelling, Charles quickly portrayed a casual and relaxed demeanour, even smiling at the man who now ran up to him. The tall youth was just a few months older than Charles, but an Alpha. Handsome but lacking in any proper intelligence or reasoning faculties. In short, a disappointment.

Charles had a talent for getting along with any class of person, (a definite boon to be lauded as his Godfather had said many a time, with eyes gleaming at the promise inherent in Charles’ natural abilities to charm across class distinctions), but Sir August Wrex was a blotch on Charles’ record. His lack of desire in pursuing books unless for some sensationalist nonsense was irritating and showed contempt for the good fortune and standing he had been born into, and now flagrantly wasted.

_Why_ the lad thought that Charles would consent to be his wife was a mystery, particularly after a memorable occasion where Charles had flung a glass of brandy at the fellow in a fine rage at Sir Wrex’s opinions on education for Omegas. A satisfactory conclusion for Charles, though his father’s disappointment was bitter.

“Sir Wrex, what a surprise to see you here. I thought you would be attending the shops following a recent shipment of silk?”

The awkward youth grinned, voice grating with condescension. “I did take a turn to look at the fabrics, but there is no joy in reviewing such things without a dashing Omega at your side, particularly one with an excellent taste in clothing.”

Charles nearly rolled his eyes and resisted glancing down at his highly embroidered overcoat with a colourful waistcoat underneath. He had a passion for flamboyant dress, even when on a mission, but he was inured to flattery from such quarters - that was, predominantly from Alphas like Sir Wrex.

“Indeed? That is a tragedy, but perhaps Miss Edith Chester will oblige you?” Charles said sweetly and utterly innocently. 

He would feel bad sloughing off Sir Wrex onto another Omega, but Miss Edith was a rare breed. Of the same social status as the Wrex family, (only a slight foothold above Charles’ own illustrious family lines from both his maternal and paternal lines), she was cleverer than her brothers even if her father refused to see the truth. 

Sidney and Charles had secretly fed her books and taught her arithmetic and reading. Their father pretended ignorance, clearly amused and proud in his children’s actions. The deceit had subsequently fostered a close friendship between the three children. Therefore, Charles was quite sure of his decision to direct the unintelligent wastrel towards his dear friend.

Miss Edith would reign as true Queen over Sir Wrex and reduce him to following her whims with nary a protest. Charles would prefer a better man for Miss Edith, but her choices were limited and she was currently ignorant of the Templar Order.

Nevermind, once Sir Wrex was brought to heel they could plot together.

Sir Wrex frowned at the suggestion, but before he could summon a protest Charles moved in for the kill, aware of the prize burning a hole in his pocket.

“Why, only the other day my dear friend mentioned to me how fine she thought you looked in your green overcoat and beige breeches at the Wilkinson party. Your brown eyes were off-set so nicely and you cut the dashing figure among the guests.”

Sir Wrex puffed up, cheeks flushed. “Miss Edith Chester has excellent taste.”

_My goodness, what vanity!_

Mildly disgusted, Charles skilfully concealed his emotions behind a saccharine tone and pale blue eyes wide with naivety.

“That could certainly be said Sir Wrex, but what do I know of such affairs? I do urge you however, to consider Miss Edith, for her tastes are refinement personified. Good taste and discretion and genial conversation - surely these are what count in a companion when taking in the latest wares and deliberating the latest fashions?”

The Alpha was momentarily distracted whilst considering Charles’ comments and hastily the Omega evaded the irritating Alpha by entering the stables and summoning the stable hand to bring him his horse. It was done with an efficiency that Charles appreciated. He always had a spare coin on him to offer in reward of such good - and most importantly - _unquestioning_ service.

He mounted in a swift movement gritting his teeth at a flair of pain in his joints. He prayed his rheumatism hadn’t returned to haunt him, not now when he was so close to attaining his goals!

“Mr Charles!” Sir Wrex’s protest had Charles inwardly sigh even as his temper rankled.

“Yes Sir Wrex?”

The Alpha paused just inside the entrance, so Charles took advantage. “I must return to my father as he awaits my presence. He wishes me to meet with a dear friend of his and as you can imagine I do not wish to disappoint.”

The truth, with only a slight amendment to the facts. At the knowledge his father was awaiting his Omega child, Sir Wrex fell back flustered and murmured, “I shall call upon Miss Edith Chester then.”

“Please do, I would be grateful as would Miss Edith. Farewell!”

Charles set off ere any further delays could be raised and only laughed once he was far along his path and sure of being alone. Spare him from fools! What could an Alpha like that compare to his own father, Godfather and General Lincoln? Or to the wonderful Master Haytham Kenway, Viscount Fincham, and the epitome for what the Templar Order stood for?

Nothing that is what. 

Sighing in happiness and awe at the shining images of the true Alphas in his life, Charles indulged in a minor fantasy where Master Kenway had met him and admired his fine sword skills, tragically unable to be applied to the military, but instead were at the service of the Templar Order.

His pleasant fantasy of fine broad shoulders, keen grey eyes and a lithe form striking swiftly and fatally at a leech (otherwise known as an Assassin, enemies of the Templar Order) ended upon his arrival home.

Rushing into the house via a side entrance and mercifully devoid of servants Charles reached the private study set aside for General Lincoln while he stayed with the Lee family. Knocking and declaring his identity, Charles entered with a spring in his step.

General Lincoln, ginger hair greying, looked up from the reports he was reading and smiled at his excitement. Yet, the smile was smaller than expected and an aura of sadness surrounded his beloved General. Anxious to remove the pall of gloom, Charles came to stand in front of the desk and drew forth the seal he had retrieved.

“Do not be gloomy Alpha, my mission has been successful! When our contact arrived I observed as you instructed until I was certain no Assassins or other witnesses were present. Now we have the seal and can access the underground tomb in the Castle”.

General Lincoln rose and clapped a friendly hand on Charles’ shoulder. The approbation in his voice had Charles swell, an Omega’s pleasure at being the cause of his Alpha’s happiness surging within his being.

“Congratulations Charles, I am happy for you. Yet another successful mission completed and one terribly important to the Order as well. We shall be fortunate to count you among our numbers.”

Hope blurred Charles’ vision for a second before he blinked back unshed tears. Those were words he desperately yearned to hear and his voice was uneven as he asked, “Will it be sufficient to induct me into the Order? Oh, if only, Godfather was here!”

At the mention of his Godfather the sad aura returned and the grief in the General’s green eyes was terrible. Terror lurched within Charles as his mind raced ahead to an inevitable conclusion.

“Oh my boy, you were always too clever weren’t you?” said General Lincoln sadly, acknowledging Charles' deductions.

“No...please... _Alpha.”_ Charles couldn’t loathe his tears then, a sure sign of an Omega's weakness, for he was too overwhelmed by the truth evident in the General’s expression.

“I am sorry Charles, but your Godfather was killed two days ago. An urgent express arrived today to deliver the news. Grandmaster Cott - our new Grandmaster following Birch’s death - penned the letter herself.”

Charles sank to his knees in grief, his Godfather’s friend accompanying him. Strong arms wrapped around his slender frame and Charles closed his eyes to the pain. It burned through him at the loss of one of the best men in his life, equal to the pedestal he placed his own father upon.

_Those damned Assassins! They murder without reason. Who now will fend for the people my Godfather was responsible for? An untried boy younger than I am, with my Godfather’s brother mismanaging in the meantime, unless the Templars can salvage something somehow and protect the estate and people until the boy reaches maturity._

_The Templars...not only have I lost my Godfather, I have surely lost my opportunity of becoming a Templar?_

Sickness at this contemplation merged with the grief and anger over his Godfather’s death and Charles wept bitterly.

“Shush Charles, tears are not evil in this instance. Your Godfather would wish you to grieve, but then to move on.”

Powerful hands pushed him away slightly, with one hand cupping his chin so that he must look the General in the face. Those green eyes he knew since childhood were stern, yet comforting.

“My dear Charles, do not fret over the future. Grandmaster Iris Cott is impressed with your actions so far, and deems you a worthy investment. She wrote to say that as long as I am content to oversee the final steps of your review then we can continue apace with your formal initiation into the Templar Order. I naturally agreed and will write my recommendation that you are ready to be a fully-fledged Templar in my response to the Grandmaster.”

Relief and joy at this glorious news were tempered by the pain that this switch in backers was required due to his Godfather’s death.

General Lincoln inhaled and exhaled slowly, his own grief at losing a dear friend clear in red rimmed eyes and a twist of his lips as he spoke. 

“As for your Godfather, do not worry. Our dear Lawrence shall be avenged.”

“I can help.”

“No,” said General Lincoln sharply. “I have faith in your abilities, but I will not risk you against the Assassins so early in your career. Understood?”

Charles was breathless at this betrayal and only prevented himself from descending into a violent fit of temper with the knowledge it would do no good for either his Godfather or his own future. Clutching at the threads of his anger, Charles acknowledged that his Alpha had reasons for his decision and when his temper cooled he could consider them and his options carefully.

A Templar accepted the truth - whether of a situation or event - and acted in accordance with said truth. They did not deny the truth or rage futility. No, they accepted the truth and reasoned out how they could act for the benefit and betterment of mankind or for the individual (as in his case).

So Charles exhaled and ignoring the throbbing in his joints that had flared with a vengeance in response to the bittersweet news delivered, he nodded in acknowledgement.

General Lincoln was rightly wary of such obedience, but obviously had no time to argue, for he assisted Charles to his feet and embraced him tightly.

“I shall summon Sidney so that you are not alone while I discuss matters with your father. Grieve my child so that you may know peace in the end.”

“Of course General. Thank you for your compassion and for overseeing my recommendation into the Templar Order.” Charles swallowed and added quietly, “I shall make Godfather and you proud.”

Wetness fell on the small section of his neck not covered by his necktie in response and Charles finally surrendered fully to his grief.

**\+ + + + +**

"Brother dearest," spoke Sidney softly, her brown eyes gentle with compassion and grief. Her figure was haloed by the candles burning in Charles' bedchamber for it was midnight and the house asleep, even the servants.

"Are you sure this is wise? Lord Oakes was not friendless. Indeed, by all accounts, this Order he belonged to, and General Lincoln also is a member of, are more than capable of ensuring justice is administered."

Charles halted in his packing and watched as his beloved sister walked to his bed and perched next to his overflowing bags. Surveying his sister’s expression Charles was relieved to discover no censure at his actions, merely understandable concern.

Relieved, Charles squeezed in beside his sister to steal some reassurance under the guise of typical sibling behaviour. Sidney smiled at his antics, but said nothing, simply waiting for him to speak.

Weighing his words Charles addressed his sister’s concerns. “The Templar Order is powerful, but it isn’t omnipresent. I do not doubt that General Lincoln will be able to track down the culprits and I appreciate and comprehend his concern in shielding me. However,” Charles inhaled sharply, “what our beloved General forgets - as does Father - is that my Godfather was overseeing my entry into the Order and thus that I may have an excellent idea as to whom may have struck him down.”

“You know for a fact who killed Lord Oakes?” asked Sidney, startled.

“Nearly so, but I must check Godfather’s papers first to be certain. To do this I must visit his London lodgings for that is where he went when he left my training in the care of the General. Sidney, please.”

Charles clasped his sister’s hands, only slightly more slender than his own, but softer and not calloused from training with a sword in the hopes of being of use to the Templars as more than a child bearer. He gazed solemnly into his sister’s eyes, knowing his clear eyes would reflect his true feelings better than any word he could profess.

“I will not foolishly run after an Assassin. I am well aware that I would be of no match to an Assassin well versed in their arts, but I can be of incalculable use in discovering the purpose behind this senseless killing of my Godfather. Whilst honing my skills my Godfather was preparing to move against a small tea-shop owned as a front by a contingent of Assassins. All I can tell you is that this tea-shop is visited by certain persons who descend from the highest sections of society. This sympathy with the Assassins, or even been held to ransom by the Assassins, could be disastrous for not only the Order but for all of Britain.”

Sidney was quiet, searching his expression and weighing his argument. At last she sighed and squeezed his hands. “My dearest brother I cannot stop you if that is the case, but promise me you _shall_ be careful.”

Charles was deeply relieved to have his sister supporting him. After his father, his sister was the most important individual in his life, with his Godfather right next to her; he would not have rested easily undertaking his flight without Sidney’s approval.

“Thank you Sidney and I assure you my wonderful sister that I will not be careless. I have herbs to off-set my heat by a few days to grant me time to travel back from London - fortunate indeed that my most recent heat was only four days ago! Upon my arrival in London I shall seek the aid of my Omega friend and her lover and from them to my Godfather’s house.”

Sidney released his grip and stood, shaking out her skirts before proceeding to finish his packing, neatly folding a spare nightshirt and shirt. Her brow was furrowed as she examined his already packed garments. 

“Do you intend to dress as a Beta on your travels then?”

“Yes, I have no choice for an Omega travelling alone will be remarked upon and once in London I shall have more freedom in reaching my Godfather’s house under the guise of a Beta. I simply must play for time, until I have the necessary information to hand over to the General and thereby the Order so that vengeance can be taken. It is unlikely I will encounter any Templar who knows me on sight, and if so, General Lincoln will vouch for me.”

Sidney nodded though she was clearly still unhappy. “I wish you could take one of your darling Pomeranians for protection and company.”

Charles grinned. “I will miss the little devils dearly. Alas, their presence will make me more noticeable.”

“I shall care for the monsters in your absence,” teased Sidney as she walked to his chest and drew a wrapped bundle from the opened (though usually securely locked) oaken treasure box.

“Here, take Father’s gift to you: this dagger. You can conceal it under your coat. Now, let us dress you as a Beta and smuggle you out otherwise Father will be back from his business trip three days hence if we dally any further!”

Thrilled at the prospect that soon he would be travelling to London with a tiny thread of hope that he might glimpse the great Master Kenway when he finally visited General Lincoln, Charles stood.

Together brother and sister worked to remove his outer garments, leaving only his linen cloth support which was secured around his lower back and belly. For male omegas it provided necessary support for their lower back muscles, which took great strain during their heats and eventually pregnancy and birth. Charles’ physical ailments - the physical manifestations of his mental affiliations - exacerbated the issue, and even with years of fencing exercise, swimming (a hobby not much undertaken by society as a whole) and riding had not strengthened the muscles sufficiently for Charles to forego the support when on a mission that was bound to be strenuous.

Considering his plan: to ride to London alone in disguise as a Beta and wander London alone and unchaperoned, it was the epitome of strenuous. Charles had every intention of maintaining his cloth support and it wasn’t as if he intended stripping in front of any random Alpha! His reputation would be ruined beyond repair and the Order may not be so willing to entrust any mission to him, relegating him to mere advisor and wife status.

Shielding his virtue until he was within the protective embrace of the Templars who supported their own fiercely, Omega, Beta and Alpha alike, then he would have peace in the knowledge that his reputation would be guarded, permitting him freedom within certain organised parameters.

Charles looked forward to that day with desperate yearning. He would become one of the best Templars of this generation, rising above his status of Omega yet free to be an Omega without censure or the pressure of society to conform. In other words: able to seek and deliver purpose, order and direction as an intelligent and wise man.

Accepting a shirt from Sidney, Charles tugged the white cloth over his head and fastened it shut. Smoothing the plain white cotton, Charles donned a plain yet serviceable waistcoat mourning the more elaborate designs he usually adored. His necktie was mercifully elaborate, with a delicate fern like pattern on the borders - a pattern more to an Omega’s tastes or a male dandy’s such as Sir Wrex. Scoffing internally at the thought, Charles focused on pulling his breeches over his stockings. 

The breeches were an item he had sewed up some time previously in case he ever had to disguise his true gender (much to his Godfather’s disapproval). That had never been the case, but now that day had tragically arrived and Charles found the thrilling prospect of it soured beyond all joy and he loathed the Assassins even more vehemently.

Charles ensured his hose - or stocking depending on preference - were smooth and secured by plain garters instead of the coloured and expensive blue he favoured. Fastening his breeches Charles was acutely aware of the difference in cut, being a bit tighter than an Omega could wear with proprietary. 

Feeling exposed Charles was grateful that both the waistcoat and then the long frock coat covered up his posterior and some of his legs. The cut of the frock coat in the front exposed more than he liked, but with Sidney tugging and adjusting they succeeded in compromising so that his waistcoat reached mid-thigh, covering his private area appropriately.

Father’s dagger was attached to the thin belt Charles donned over his waistcoat and shirt but under his frock coat. It was high enough that the frock coat concealed its presence and when he donned his thick overcoat, the fabric was sufficiently voluminous that the belt could not be discerned. 

Breathing unsteadily Charles was comforted by his sister’s brutal hug before she pushed him onto the bed. Together they tugged on his knee high boots. Thick grey gloves were pulled on to protect his hands when riding and a hat to cover his glossy black mane, tied back with a pretty blue ribbon. 

At that point Charles and his sister quietly gathered his belongings and sneaked outside the house.

The thin crescent of the moon was their only light, but they knew the path to the stables well. Once inside the wooden building, full of the smell of warm horse, straw and leather, Sidney lit their lantern. Charles loaded his beautiful horse. Finally he donned his weapon’s belt, the band of well-oiled leather resting over his coat, low down so as not to overlap the hidden belt under the coat. It nestled on his hips making his sister raise an eyebrow in amusement.

“What is so amusing my dear sister?”

“You may be clad as a Beta, Charles, yet somehow your very air breathes Omega. You shall confound some more observant Alphas methinks, for the manner in which your belt rests upon your hips just offers a tinge of indecency which would not be true in a Beta. No, do not fret brother, I do not believe you will be discovered unless you do or say something unwise - so watch your temper!”

Charles blushed, conscious of how he could fly into a rage and speak without thinking. Deciding not to answer Sidney vocally for his flushed cheeks must be answer enough, Charles elected to secure his sword, pistol and powder and cartridge pouches to his weapon’s belt.

Mounting his horse Charles exchanged one long final look with Sidney. “Look after Father and Mother and yourself my dear Sidney.”

“I will. Ensure you return otherwise I shall drag you back from the great beyond myself.”

Charles grinned and nodded. Then with a wave he exited the stables and trotted silently up the path until leaving his family estate he set off on the roads with all haste.

**\+ + + + +**

**_1753, April, London_ **

Three days passed before an exhausted Charles reached London at nightfall. He had been forced to be extremely careful to avoid brigands and even other riders on the road, frequently taking to the countryside unless forced to cross a river or skirt farmer’s fields.

By now his father would have returned from his business trip and be terrified by his son’s absence. Despair at causing his father upset tugged at his heart, but Charles remained firm in his devotion in seeking his Godfather’s killers.

Navigating the dirty streets was tiring and Charles could not have done it in his weary state if new to the great city. Fortunately, on a prior mission set by the Templars, (finding a cabal of smugglers and leading a handful of Knights to their lair where he performed satisfactorily on the edges of the following skirmish), he was familiar with his route.

After half an hour Charles finally reached a tavern nestled in a street just off an area of London well frequented by the gentry and a misplaced aristocrat or two.

Delivering his horse to the honest stable hands, Charles hastily entered the tavern to find his friends so that he could have his belongings delivered to his rooms, wash and rest in security, for the Omega was ready to drop. Charles knew he would be discovered if he remained standing a moment longer, for his joints were throbbing, his temper was frayed by the conduct of impertinent Alphas who - as his sister had feared - received mixed signals from his appearance.

Therefore, he was a mixture of fearful, grief-stricken, exhausted and anxious to reach his Godfather’s London house so he could locate the necessary papers to unearth his Godfather’s murderers and somehow convince the General _not_ to be livid by his machinations.

_Honestly though_ , mused Charles, _what could go wrong as long as I am cautious? My Godfather’s house may have Templars present but I am unknown to them and playing the grief-stricken Godson card will divert attention from my presence and actions._

The swell of people inside was deafening, with candlelight and torches doing the work of illuminating the crowded space, affording shadows for those implementing illicit dealings or partaking in minor sexual favours, but Charles remained unfazed. Instead, he wisely projected an aura of calm and confidence he half did not feel and strode with purpose to the bar whereupon a fine lady stood court, apparently a female Beta but in all truth an Omega.

She glanced up as he drew nearer and her smile was a balm for Charles’ ruffled spirit.

“Ambrose!” she called, her eyes brightly gleaming with mischief. 

Delighted that she had recalled his pseudonym when clad as he was, Charles answered her call with an enthusiastic one of his own, “Arianwen verch Owain! It is good to see you again.”

Reaching the bar and casually ignoring the drunk Alpha who was attempting to focus on him, Charles smiled at her.

“Here, you lost?” slurred the Alpha, despite his efforts. “Don’t get much of your fancy lot here.”

Fatigued muscle tensing at the accusation and at the level at which the Alpha had uttered the words, Charles reigned in the flare of irritation that surged forth, recalling his sister’s admonishments. Turning his head a fraction to not quite look at the Alpha fully, Charles’ heart nearly stopped.

A red cross was just about visible under the man’s dishevelled coat. Charles was grateful for the heat within the tavern, for he was suddenly hot and cold all over and he was sure perspiration had sprang up on his forehead. Trusting to the low setting of his hat, the brim casting shadows over his bright blue eyes - so easily recognisable - Charles swallowed a retort.

Yet, some of his annoyance leaked through. “I am capable of fending for myself good sir.”

The Alpha blinked and said rather offended, “Not a good ‘un, or a sir, fancy one.” Beer sloshed as the Alpha tried peering under his hat, but before Charles could think of an excuse Arianwen came to his rescue.

“Enough of that Thomas. He is a good friend of mine so no insults please. Here,” she poured another tankard of beer much to the Alpha’s delight and handed it over. “Drink this and leave us in peace.”

The Alpha shrugged, already dismissive of Charles. “Funny betas aren’t my type Arianwen, you keep your lost friend.”

“Why you-”

A small hand on his arm stopped his tirade and Charles was mortified that this Alpha could rile him so. Realising he must attend to himself, he breathed in and out deeply and relaxed a little despite the pain suffusing his body from the swollen joints and strained muscles.

His dear friend tugged him behind the bar and she handed over her work to a servant. In silence she led him through a door and into the private quarters of the household. Down a short corridor and through two rooms they reached a small private chamber that had a door leading to a small washroom.

Only once the door to the bed chamber was shut did Arianwen speak, her Welsh accent a beautiful lilt.

“Oh Charles you mustn't allow Alphas like Thomas to get the best of you, else you shall be discovered as an Omega within the hour!”

Charles collapsed on a chair and stared at his dear friend, completely undone. The urge to cry was powerful and Charles resented that emotion.

“I know, but my journey has been so long and difficult I have spent all my reserves. I never realised how much my Godfather…” Charles halted, swallowed hard, and continued hoarsely, “never knew how much he shielded me on my missions. I understand now why he advised not to pretend to be a Beta in the military. A heat I could possibly conceal, but my health would have undone me at the first instance when a surgeon _must_ examine me.”

“Oh Charles,” a delicate hand rested on his shoulder and Charles couldn’t contain his tears any longer. Exhausted, even his fighting spirit was finally worn down and he wept from the strain.

Some minutes passed before Charles was able to raise his head from his friend’s shoulder and blink past swollen eyes to fix on Arianwen's face. Her features were stunningly beautiful, delicate like the extraordinarily expensive bone china porcelain, her eyes clear and bright. Any Alpha would have desired to have her, even lowly born as she had been.

Yet her desires were towards their own gender, so the inspiring lass had run away from home in the Welsh village she had been raised in and joined a travelling acting troop - all terribly scandalous. However, the master of the troop was fond of the courageous girl and, due to personal sympathies (an Omega friend lost to an abusive Alpha husband) had agreeably assisted in her flight and concealment of her nature.

Years later, when performing in London the troop put on an impromptu play near the docks. There she had met another plucky Omega woman, this one living life as a female Alpha, called Meredith Lloyd.

There, the muscular Meredith had taken a liking to Arianwen and in some sort of tale only found in stories the two fell in love and so Arianwen stayed. After another five years, with sufficient money in their pockets they sought fortune in the growing populace of London and with their tavern - Pendragon - they kept the spirit of Wales alive; a land Arianwen dearly and fiercely loved and was loyal to this day. Consequently, the spirit of Wales breathed through the dishes on offer and in the names of their rooms. 

Somehow they were successful, their charming non-English oddness appealing to the sections of society normally left behind closed doors (unless you were wealthy and could flout the rules openly). 

Now, this stunning Omega, clad in the garments of a Beta and living as one far more successfully than Charles had succeeded (or desired to) in the past three days, firmly drew up him from the chair and began undressing him.

“My poor Charles. Whatever has befallen you? Nevermind, you can tell me all while you wash. Meredith carried the hot water to your bath as you cried. Now stop interfering!” She battered his clumsy hands away.

“Let me undress you and you can focus on using my handkerchief on your eyes!”

Laughing weakly, Charles did as bid and in five minutes he was in hot water being scrubbed. During the process he revealed all, Meredith listening with astonishment.

The two lovers were clearly dubious of his plans and Arianwen aired her concerns.

“We shall help you, but are you certain that evading this Order of yours is wise? You barely succeeded in diverting Thomas’ attention or these Alphas you encountered once in London.”

Charles stepped out of the tub with a groan as his abused muscles and joints took the strain. His rheumatism was burning in hot indignation at him for his brutal riding and sleeping on grass and under the green roofs of trees. 

“Yes, I appreciate the risk is high, but my near faux pas was the result of three days of punishing riding and no protection. After a good night's sleep I shall be ready. My Godfather’s servants know me well and the butler shall not reveal I am an Omega without cause. He will simply acknowledge I have the right to those papers and by the time I have the information to deliver, I will be safe and with due propriety, in the house of my General and under his protection. No one shall be the wiser and my entry into the Templar Order unaffected.”

Arianwen raised a fine blond eyebrow, her delicate features displaying incredulity even as her voice was emotionless. 

“So easy? What if you meet this Master Kenway of yours?”

Charles groaned in embarrassment.

“He is not mine alas, and as a Viscount - despite my standing - out of my league. I doubt he will be investigating my Godfather’s death! Even if Master Kenway is about, I doubt that I shall draw his attention.”

_Unfortunately._

Arianwen looked appealingly in response to her wife in all but name.

Meredith sighed and shrugged broad shoulders, her well-built physique the result of years of dock work and maintaining her figure in illegal wrestling matches.

“I shall accompany you just in case. That way I can divert attention in case of a minor slip.”

Charles did not protest, for the tone was obvious: accept or find himself tailed anyway. Too tired to be offended, indeed, he was grateful that he had such excellent friends, Charles ate supper quickly and penned a few lines to his sister that Meredith would arrange to be sent by urgent messenger.

Then he prepared and took a draught of laudanum for his rheumatism before slipping under the covers and allowing Morpheus to carry him to sweet dreams of bloody vengeance.

**\+ + + + +**

The next day dawned bright and warm, the streets full of clatter as goods were delivered. Inside the tavern was quiet as most of the clientele slept away the rigours of the previous night. Charles however rose with the sun.

He was still stiff from his journey. Travelling so soon after his heat, on the heels of completing a mission for the Order, had not been kind to his body or nerves. Yet he could not afford to linger. A week had passed since his heat and he _must_ be back on the road before his next one. This left him scarcely a fortnight to function within, for the fourth week would herald his heat at some juncture and Charles did not wish to risk that his heat may come early _just_ to be contrary.

After a few minutes struggle, he was clad similarly to yesterday, but with fresh undergarments, in particular, a clean support. His lower back muscles were grateful for the support and Charles felt able to move without risk of injury, namely overstretching his muscles with sudden movements.

Charles inhaled and exhaled to steady his nerves then examined himself critically in the glass he had stashed in his belongings. His features were handsome, but pale from his recent exertions. At least his moustache was neat and his dark hair carefully brushed back and tied with a clean ribbon.

His shirt was white cotton, comfortable against his skin, and fastened shut with the ties perhaps tighter than required. However, the Omega was paranoid after his experiences yesterday and was attempting to minimise any signs - scent or appearance - that might reveal his true nature at an inappropriate moment.

The severe closing of his shirt followed by a voluminous necktie certainly helped. Better to be deemed a dandy than an Omega for now! Charles was mollified that his neck piece at least was elaborate in design, with ivory coloured stitching denoting a carnation at the bottom of the pale blue silk.

Clean plain brown breeches over his hose and black garters were somewhat suitable, though Charles was once more relieved of the covering afforded by his mid-thigh waistcoat - a truly dull affair, but Charles comforted himself that at least he wouldn’t be spoiling favoured clothing with the blood of his enemies.

Father’s dagger was secured above his waist and once he had donned his frock coat - beaten clean by Arianwen yesterday while he slept - Charles attached his belt and weapons. He would leave his travel overcoat behind as it would be questioned if he wandered about London in it, with the weather promising to be fair.

He did his best to adjust his garments without Sidney and once more took in his appearance.

_Surely I do not offer up an image of an Omega?_

Charles chewed his bottom lip briefly then fiddled with his weapon’s belt to no avail. Nevermind, like his two sisters in all but blood he would exude confidence and the utter conviction he belonged exactly where he happened to be standing. An embroidery of arrogance would add the final thrills to his portrayal of a Beta. Such traits transcended gender and giving no one an opportunity to linger on any doubts they harboured of his gender could make all the difference.

Knowing that his Godfather’s house would shortly be busy with any morning calls from sympathetic grieving acquaintances - some likely Templars - Charles was eager for breakfast. Encountering a Templar would be awkward, yet meeting a former military confidant of his Godfather who _knew_ Charles would surely halt his plans so speed was desired.

Fortunately, Meredith was in agreement and they ate quickly. Charles watched a trifle enviously when she kissed Arianwen goodbye before following his companion out onto the rapidly awakening streets of the city.

**\+ + + + +**

They hailed a carriage and set off to their destination: an elegant townhouse situated in a wealthy section of the city, not quite suitable for a Viscount yet perfect for his Godfather’s purposes. That is, ensuring a steady stream of tradesmen or merchants could visit with impunity and further the causes of the Templar Order.

Viscount Oakes of Brecon had removed to his townhouse when he had left the Lee Estate. Here he had intended to pry into the final secrets of the Assassin’s and their tea shop front. His parting words to his adoring godson had hinted at knowledge in the identities of the Assassins involved and their supporters. However, Viscount Oakes had been assassinated before he could move the final chess piece into position.

Well, Charles would ensure his death wasn't in vain and furthermore, was avenged.

Dismounting from the carriage, Charles led Meredith towards the front door. He was aware of observant spectators in the form of two well-dressed gentlemen chatting on the street corner and two women taking a stroll, the elderly lady’s walking stick tapping on the pavement. Charles prayed that they were Templars and thought they must be since the Order would not be remiss in rectifying the death of one of their own.

A sharp confident rap on the door and in short order the surprised visage of his Godfather’s doorman appeared. Charles did not give him a second to recover and strode in calling for his Godfather’s butler.

The man was not far, probably overseeing breakfast for any of the household present. A sombre gentleman appeared, face serene though Charles perceived grief in the light eyes that affixed on him.

"Mr Lee, welcome as always. I…" Here Mr Grayson floundered, ere continuing, "May I trust that you are aware of our sad circumstances?"

Charles swallowed down his grief, voice uneven yet passionate. "Yes I am aware, Mr Grayson. In fact my arrival here is to ensure my Godfather’s killers are brought to justice. For that purpose I must access his papers - the ones he kept in his lockbox with the symbol of a white willow tree. Please say you will help me."

Mr Grayson hesitated, yet the Beta had loved Viscount Oakes dearly and served for nearly five and twenty years in his employ. The normally stoic fellow was also fond of Charles, so both those emotions were colliding with the requirement to keep Charles safe.

Realising that anyone within the house may come upon them standing in the hall, Charles grabbed Mr Grayson by the elbow, much to the Beta's horrified gasp at this breach in social etiquette. Ignoring that, Charles tugged his captive down the corridor and to his Godfather’s study where the butler hastily unlocked the door so they could gain admittance and much required privacy.

Once inside Charles released Mr Grayson and spun to face both Meredith and Mr Grayson rather than face his Godfather’s empty chair which would now forever be empty of the man. Meredith was watching him carefully and with concern, but for the moment she refrained from commenting; evidently waiting for his next move.

Licking his lips Charles leaned heavily onto the swirling emotions Mr Grayson was obviously suffering from. Charles pushed aside any guilt, because it was to all their benefit - including Mr Grayson's - that Charles had his way. Sliding closer, Charles tilted his head back, pale blue eyes wide, reflecting his grief and his desperate plea in one irresistible package. 

Pitching his voice low, not needing to fake his anxiety in convincing his Godfather’s butler, Charles whispered, "Please Mr Grayson. I am the only one who knows what my Godfather was working on prior to his death _and_ where he kept his papers. Who else could interpret his documents but I? I shan’t do anything foolish I swear. Indeed, Miss Lloyd and I will ensure it is handed over to my Godfather’s friends."

Charles blinked back tears and ensured his smile was wobbly, encouraging the Beta's protective side.

His efforts worked, for Mr Grayson, stepped backwards, cheeks flushed with emotion, eyes gleaming with unshed tears. Despite this, Mr Grayson's voice was steady when he spoke.

"I will hand you Lord Oakes' lockbox, as long as Miss Lloyd will promise to maintain your part of the bargain."

Charles had expected such a requirement and couldn't conceal his nerves when seeking Meredith's agreement. 

"I agree to your terms," she said. The sincerity in her simple assurance was sufficient for Mr Grayson to concede to Charles' wishes and while he did not relax, he did proceed to retrieve the precious lockbox from its hidden cavity in the wall.

Charles watched eagerly until Meredith's snort alerted him to her presence. Charles looked to find her at his side.

Her scrutiny was intense, piercing his defences. Charles tensed. "Yes?"

"You spin spells as skilfully as a spider, with words just as pretty as the resulting web...and equally deadly. I must warn you however, that if you attempt such a trick again in the same manner, concealing that you are an Omega shall be a moot point."

Charles could feel heat rising in his cheeks, but he said, “Duly noted Meredith, but I am unlikely to need to try such a trick again. I possess other skills as well my dear friend.”

His companion merely inclined her head in acquiescence and stayed silent at Mr Grayson’s approach. Charles eagerly accepted the lockbox from the outstretched hands of the butler. 

“Thank you Mr Grayson. Please return to your duties as I do not wish to trouble you further. We will remain only as long as necessary to review the contents of the box before proceeding on our way.”

Mr Grayson nodded and said sombrely, “May God protect you Mr Lee and your companion. I shall arrange for tea to be brought to you.”

Understanding when not to argue, Charles consented and upon Mr Grayson’s departure sat with some considerable pain in his Godfather’s seat. Forcing back tears at the action, Charles searched the desk in case anything of import had been overlooked by the Templars, but his search revealed nothing. Instead, he turned to the lockbox, forged from steel and inscribed with an image of a white willow tree. Delicate leaves were painted pale green with their undersides outlined in an exquisitely thin white line. 

Set against a backdrop of a circle and undulating lines mimicking a river, it was the symbol of Viscount Oakes of Brecon’s house.

Swallowing the lump in his throat Charles used the spare key his Godfather had entrusted him with and began to sort through the pile of neatly ordered documents within: reports, journal extracts, copies of receipts and merchant bills.

Meredith had claimed a seat in the corner of the study, with a book to pass the time and to pour tea upon its delivery.

An hour passed in this manner before there was a rap on the study door. Dazed with an assortment of facts and grief Charles called, “Yes?”

The door swung open to admit Mr Grayson and a gentleman.

“I am sorry Mr Lee, but Lord Fincham was most emphatic that he meet with you.”

Charles' heart skipped a beat. He recognised the gentleman beside his Godfather’s butler. He had seen him once before at a ball in his Godfather’s country estate when he was eighteen. Lord Oakes had permitted him to sneak a peek from a balcony and Charles had watched as Master Kenway had swept into the hall with an undeniable aura of authority.

“Please do not apologise Mr Grayson, I know the gentleman. I would be grateful if you would allow us some privacy.”

Charles ignored the raised eyebrow, but the Templar Knight did not protest or question his recognition until the butler had left. Keen grey eyes studied him and Meredith who remained unfazed. Charles wished he could claim the same, but his palms were sweaty and his nerves rattling like tea cups in their saucers following a gust of wind across the picnic settings.

“You appear to have the advantage over me Mr Lee. May I enquire how you know my person?”

Charles just about succeeded in speaking clearly and how mortifying it would be to stammer in the presence of the Alpha he so admired!

“I misspoke Lord Fincham. I do not claim personal acquaintance, rather that I know _of_ you through my Godfather Viscount Oakes.” 

Here Charles felt tears beginning to brim in his eyes once more so he forged ahead, realising in a flash of understanding that this was his opportunity to prove his worth to this remarkable Alpha - trained as an Assassin, but a man of principle and order.

“I am Mr Charles Lee and my Godfather was overseeing my potential for the Order.” At Lord Fincham’s sharp glance at Meredith Charles swiftly added, “Miss Meredith Lloyd can be trusted as she has assisted in the Templar Order’s goals previously - her tavern is the Pendragon.”

Comprehension dawned in those piercing grey eyes and that painfully seductive mouth curved in a smile.

“Misses Lloyd and verch Owain are known to the Order and I thank you on our behalf for your aid.”

Meredith smiled and said, “It is a pleasure to help an Order who has such good intentions for the general public and of course, Charles’ family.”

Charles flushed, but Lord Fincham merely laughed. “Direct to the point, I appreciate honesty Miss Lloyd.”

The Omega’s gut twisted at that sentence, but Charles recalled his mission and truly, how likely was he to ever see Master Kenway after this interval?

“Very well Mr Lee, it appears there is reason for your knowledge of my person and fortunately, I am aware that the former Lord Oakes had a godson he was monitoring for induction into the Order.”

_But not my gender, thank heavens!_

“Still,” the tall gentleman prowled across the floor, boots making no noise on the polished tiles, leaving Charles to admire his cat-like grace and surefootedness even as his heart beat faster.

Lord Fincham gazed serenely down upon Charles, cataloguing goodness knows what. The proximity of the Alpha he so admired was bad enough, but at a time when his emotions were so distraught over his Godfather’s loss was even worse. Charles fought not to inhale deeply the wonderful dark scent of Lord Fincham, underscored as it was by gunpowder and the lingering effect of the polish the Alpha applied to his weapons.

“Still,” repeated the Alpha, seemingly unaware of the turmoil his presence afflicted upon, the unbeknownst to him, Omega, “you will appreciate that I must seek confirmation from a member of the Order?”

“Of...of course,” Charles pushed aside his horror at his stammer and instead ended up speaking a little too fast and eagerly. “General Rufus Lincoln can vouch for me. I can write down his address if you wish? I have been staying at the Pendragon since I arrived late yesterday, but General Lincoln does know me as he was one of Godfather’s closest friends.”

“Excellent, in the meantime we might as well dispense from my public title and utilise my Templar one: Master Kenway.”

That made sense. Haytham Kenway carried his adoptive father’s title and position following the elder Lord Fincham retiring due to illness, and subsequently deciding to shift the title and responsibilities to his son, so that the estate was managed well instead of overseen by those who might abuse their power. However, in matters of Templar business the man of eight and twenty reverted to his former surname to maintain a separation between his life as a Viscount and life as a Templar Knight.

“Yes Master Kenway,” breathed Charles and he saw the flicker of amusement at his deferential worship in those wonderful grey eyes and the twitch of fine lips that made Master Kenway handsomer than ever.

Master Kenway sank into the spare chair by the desk and reached over Charles to fetch paper and to utilise the inkpot and pen. Perspiration dewed Charles’ skin, though fortunately not on his face due to the close contact.

Charles had never been in such near quarters to an Alpha he was either unrelated to or as good as family, and furthermore was quite attracted to in truth. It was sensational. Scent and body heat sent jolts of desire to his belly and on instinct Charles discreetly pressed his legs together praying no slick would appear at such a provocation. Master Kenway’s deceptively casual movements and occasional glances were tortuous, eliciting awe at how much the man must be perceiving.

Maintaining his composure was strenuous and Charles was utterly relieved when Meredith moved to stand beside him. 

“Charles, I do not wish to grieve you further, but do you think I could borrow this book? You mentioned that your Godfather had left his study books to you and this one in particular relates to Greek myths.”

He had said no such thing, though luckily the sentiment was true. His Godfather had always said that instead of his young son the contents of the study were Charles’ to keep.

“My grief shall run its course my sister, and not for the world would I wish you to hesitate in requesting a book that is in my power to give. Please, not only borrow the book, but keep it as a gift from me. I can think of no better guardian.”

Meredith’s smile was beautiful and Charles breathed easier, both by her happiness at his gesture and the comforting sweetness of her scent; a stark contrast to Master Kenway’s beguiling scent.

Turning his head Charles saw Master Kenway’s approval at the obvious friendship between them.

“Wise words Mr Lee.”

The praise had Charles blushing which Master Kenway kindly did not draw attention to, rather he proceeded, apparently unbothered by Meredith’s new position at Charles’ side.

“I shall summon Mr Grayson so he can send the message. In the meantime you may explain why you travelled to London to search your Godfather’s papers, for it is obvious you did not come merely to mourn.”

Charles nodded and spent the next half hour explaining his presence and his mission. During his explanations General Lincoln’s reply arrived with surprisingly two missives, one for Charles and one for Master Kenway.

Charles hurriedly read his missive, stomach churning. Upon absorbing the contents he nearly fainted in relief _and_ guilt when no breath of his being an Omega appeared in his note:

_Dear Charles, I am proud of your conviction, but disappointed that you did not instantly seek sanctuary at my house. I shall contact Miss verch Owain and have your belongings forwarded to my residence. I trust that you and Miss Lloyd will comport yourselves well and serve Master Kenway as you ought. Strike a blow for our dear Lawrence! Your loving General._

General Lincoln must think that he had revealed his nature to Master Kenway. Guilt weighed at Charles, but the desire to avenge his Godfather and remain in Master Kenway’s company drove his guilt away like waves to smash upon a rocky shore.

Master Kenway’s voice brought Charles’ attention back to the man. 

“General Lincoln has confirmed everything,” remarked Master Kenway. “Now,” he leaned forward and Charles had to sit very still so as not to reveal himself.

“Shall we proceed? These papers are illuminating and damning, but we cannot move against the teashop until we can guarantee that all the Assassins will be present.”

“Sir, we could submit an order at the teashop. Beyond my Godfather and I no one knew of the teashop’s association with the Assassins. Considering the Order has yet to move against them, I would wager that the Assassins will deem it improbable that suspicion would subsequently arise.”

“You intend to submit the order yourself?” 

Charles marvelled at the Alpha’s perception. 

“Yes, it is possible that the Assassins have some knowledge of my identity from the number of times I have stayed with my Godfather. They have no reason to believe that I am a Templar,” _because I am an Omega and they know the Order rarely accepts Omegas into the fold without qualifiers added Charles silently,_ “however, if a known Templar associate of my Godfather were to accompany me then they would pay attention. I would play innocent and the Templar would announce that they would return for the goods and let slip that you would also be there due to attending to business close by…”

Grey eyes gleamed with eagerness and respect and Charles couldn’t help but preen at Master Kenway’s reaction, lapping up the impressed aura the Alpha exuded.

“A superb idea Charles and one we must act quickly upon. Fortunately, no one registered my arrival here so our association remains an unknown element. I suggest we maintain that for the present.”

Glancing at Meredith, Master Kenway asked, “Will you be assisting us Miss Lloyd? It could be dangerous, though we shall protect you as much as possible.”

Meredith grinned, shaking her head. “My Arianwen will have my head if I abandon Charles now, despite him being a deft hand at the sword.”

Master Kenway raised an eyebrow, but his look was sympathetic at Charles. “Ah, I am afraid Charles that you must expect such sentiments when working with friends who are like family. I trust however, that you will be able to hold your own in a fight?”

“I assure you Master Kenway that I will not disappoint, though I must be honest that I doubt my skills rival that of an Assassin...at least not yet.”

“Excellent Charles. A practical and honest assessment of our abilities is an important trait to possess. Fortunately, there will be others of the Order present on the night we press our attack, so do not fret about facing assassins alone. Perform well and I shall add my recommendation to your acceptance into the Order.”

Charles was hot and cold with delight and horror at his deception. Still, it was now too late to retreat so he uttered his thanks. Upon that they ended their meeting with the agreement that they would reunite to pick up their order of tea three days hence - but would scout the area beforehand on the previous day.

Once they had returned to the Pendragon, Meredith shared their encounter and plans with Arianwen who was awed by their mutual audacity and frightened by the upcoming peril. However, she did not dissuade them, simply extracted their oaths to be safe and plan appropriately. 

She did have a few words about Charles’ behaviour in Master Kenway’s presence, but Charles was a little disorientated and distracted. As such, amidst his packing to remove to General Lincoln’s residence, he only vaguely heard Arianwen’s entreaties to her wife to guard Charles’ virtue....or at least until he had a promise of marriage.

Mortified at the plea, Charles filtered out the conversation of his two friends who were like sisters and reminded himself to write to the sister he had left behind in the family home.

**\+ + + + +**

_Two days later_

A steady drizzle blanketed London on the day Charles and Meredith reconvened with Master Kenway. The grey afternoon had the good fortune to at least drive the number of potential spectators down, so Charles was relieved. Hopefully, the bleak conditions would also alleviate any suspicion of his nature for the great overcoat he had borrowed from General Lincoln hid his slim frame nicely. 

It had taken Charles the morning to apply some quick fixes with the needle and judicious tying of belts but the protection it afforded was worth the effort.

Meredith had choked with laughter at the sight and only stopped when Charles’ temper rose to the fore. General Lincoln had been curious, yet so far his enquiries - distracted as he was by the arrangements for his dear friend’s funeral - had been shallow, allowing Charles to dodge any probing questions on Master Kenway’s opinion of escorting an Omega on such a potentially dangerous reconnaissance. 

“Charles! Miss Lloyd,” hissed Master Kenway from his position in a doorway a street away from their target. 

Joining the Alpha they followed him inside to discover a spacious merchant shop devoted to the finest silks, satins and cottons. The shop was currently empty with no sign of the proprietor, so Charles suspected that the merchant was either a Templar ally or a Templar. To his horror the man waiting inside for them was none other than the drunkard Thomas.

The male Alpha studied them before grinning in recognition.

“Good to see you Meredith! Oy, I know you too. The funny Beta from a few nights ago.”

Charles saw Master Kenway’s frown and heart hammering he found his only recently soothed temper flaring slightly.

“Why Mr…?”

“Hickey,” supplied Meredith helpfully.

“Mr Hickey, I _am_ surprised that you recalled my presence since your condition was rather the worse for wear.”

“Wot?”

“Drunk as sailor on leave I believe is a polite term,” said Charles deceptively sweetly, “but I suppose a head and belly full of ale makes everyone appear funny.”

“Peace Charles,” injected Master Kenway, his frown exchanged for an amused expression. “I am sure Thomas will grow on you.”

“Like fungus,” muttered Charles then blushed when he heard Master Kenway’s quick laugh.

Hickey meanwhile was clearly disgruntled, however the man stayed silent at the glare he received from Master Kenway. 

“Excellent, let us proceed since we are all present. I have carried out an initial assessment of the layout of the teashop through plans lodged in the city records and Lord Oakes' drawings. I am best suited for surveying the roof tops, but Miss Lloyd, am I correct that you are renowned for wrestling and defence?”

“Yes Master Kenway, you could say I can handle myself.”

“Then you will have no objection to accompanying Thomas into the back streets bordering the teashop? Together you will not be so mismatched, whilst Charles I am afraid will not appear so natural in such…” 

“Tradesmen’s quarters?” offered Meredith.

Charles opened his mouth to object, but Meredith shook her head and said, “Master Kenway’s right Charles. I lived on the docks for years and among the classes of people who would be carting supplies or clearing the muck from the streets. It takes time and skill to adapt to faking such a life and we haven’t time for you to learn today.”

She was right and Charles sighed. “Of course, my apologies Master Kenway and Meredith.”

Master Kenway smiled pleasantly at him and Charles’ knees abruptly became weak.

“You shall accompany me onto the rooftops Charles. It will be a splendid opportunity for a spot of training.”

_And to observe my skills,_ thought Charles with trepidation and flutters of excitement. 

“So do remove that ghastly overcoat. It will slow you down too much.” Master Kenway’s admonishment was hardly surprising, but it did send panic crawling through Charles and his skin felt like tiny spiders were scuttling over the surface with how his flesh broke out in goosebumps.

Somehow his anxiety was not obvious so Charles just nodded and began undoing his work. He noted that Meredith also succeeded in not reacting, though when she stepped forward to assist Charles he saw the alarm in her expression before she became stoic once again.

“Charles kindly lent his overcoat to Arianwen and had to borrow General Lincoln's instead,” she said lightly. 

“A good deed does not go unpunished,” Charles quipped and he grinned at Meredith’s groan.

“That’s why I don’t do good deeds,” sneered Hickey with a smirk.

Charles rolled his eyes and handed over the General’s overcoat to his friend who stashed it at Master Kenway’s direction behind the counter. Charles was aware of both Alphas’ scrutiny. He keenly felt how exposed he was, even if he was dressed decently for a supposed Beta.

Picking up his weapons belt which he had removed before taking off the overcoat, Charles began to buckle it in position over his mid-thigh frock coat. How he kept his hands steady under the unwavering gazes of the Alphas as he did so, Charles could only ascribe to years of training in sword and horsemanship where a steady hand despite nerves or fatigue were necessary and could prevent serious injury or even death.

Once he finished, Master Kenway cleared his throat in the rather tense atmosphere and announced, “Now that Charles is ready please follow me.”

**\+ + + + +**

Leading his motley crew outside the shop Haytham was relieved when the cool air struck his overwarm skin. The drizzle had transformed the air to a fine grey sheer waterfall, obscuring small details.

His training however had been excellent and Haytham did not find it overly cumbersome to perceive his environs and ensure a safe passage to an alleyway close by.

He was perplexed by his reactions to the Beta he had met in Viscount Oakes’ study only two days ago. The young man was strangely captivating, with eyes such a pale blue and so clear it reminded Haytham of a fine day on the sea, where the hot sun shone brilliantly overhead turning the water to glass.

Charles’ emotions radiated from these wonderfully expressive eyes, as intriguing and intoxicating as the mythic sirens of Greek legend. 

Slim and fresh faced, with a youthful eagerness and quick wit to match those eyes, Haytham had been impressed by the intelligence Charles had displayed in making the connection between his Godfather’s death and the Viscount’s papers. Proceeding to follow his logic to a natural conclusion, the wily Beta had taken to the winds to ensure that his Godfather’s killers were brought to justice and Haytham did believe the Beta’s assurance that he wouldn’t have moved without informing the Order.

According to General Lincoln’s missive Mr Charles Lee was determined to secure his place in the Templar Order and any revenge would be tempered by not injuring his chances; that the youth comprehended that his chances were also better in apprehending these foul Assassins with the aid of the Order was obvious. 

Due to his presence being required in a sudden alteration Haytham had been unable to make further inquiries concerning Charles, but General Lincoln was a Templar of good standing of twenty years and impeccable records so Haytham felt safe in his judgement.

Yet...why was he so beguiled by this silver tongued Beta? Betas were not of interest to Haytham whose tastes ran to Omegas or occasionally Beta women. Yet, when Charles was disrobing he had found it impossible to look away from those slim, dexterous, hands removing the pins and belts he had used to secure that ridiculously overlarge overcoat.

The slim figure on display was a crime to conceal, but when he had attached his weapon’s belt over his normal frock coat Haytham had twitched. How could the act of a leather belt, laden with a sword, ammunition pouch and flintlock pistol resting on hips be so scandalous? 

He was conscious of Thomas’ scrutiny and was unsurprised when his fellow male Alpha stopped beside him when Haytham paused at the bottom of the alley which veered to the left.

“Miss Lloyd **,** take up position around the corner and whistle when it is all clear.”

The female Alpha nodded and without further ado disappeared on light feet, her muscular frame and stealthy movements a reassuring indicator of her fighter status. 

“Charles, please climb up onto the roof and wait for me. Use these barrels then the overhang for support.”

“Yes sir!” Charles replied softly.

The Beta, with the agility of youth, tempered by perhaps a soreness in his joints, was up and over the barrels in a flash. Haytham was pleased to see caution as well as eagerness. It boded well for a potential recruit.

Watching Charles’ progression Haytham heard Thomas’ quiet snigger. Haytham calmly turned to meet his fellow Templar who smirked, features visible despite the rain.

“Yes Thomas?” Haytham ensured to keep his voice low so that neither Charles nor Miss Lloyd would hear their conversation.

“Nothing Master Kenway,” replied Thomas softly yet far too innocently. Then he drawled with more purpose, “Pretty hips eh? I think you like the way Charlie’s hips sway, or just his walk in general.”

Haytham controlled his anger and his concern. “And what of it Thomas?”

“No need to be angry like. I don’t care if you want to bed male Betas.”

“Then what is your purpose with this conversation Thomas apart from to irritate me? Though I will state that I have no desire to bed male Betas.”

“Not to irritate you Master Kenway, but you’ve never showed attraction for a male Beta before and I was curious….you don’t think Charlie is funny?”

“If you are accusing Charles of treachery then speak plainly, however, I will stress that he comes highly recommended from a Templar of impeccable record.”

“Oi, I’m not accusing Charlie of treachery. That one has stars in his eyes when he gazes at you or speaks in general. Nah, only something feels off somehow with Charlie’s appearance, like the clothes don't fit.”

Haytham frowned at his companion’s surprising perception, (even though the man had to be observant considering how much spying he did for the Order), but alas he did not have time to inspect Thomas’ suspicions closely.

“That may indeed be so, however, it is not a crime to wear ill-fitting garments. Perhaps General Lincoln will encourage a more suitable wardrobe now that Charles is in London with the opportunity to purchase the latest fashions.”

Thomas rolled his eyes. However, he refrained from a long spiel for Miss Lloyd’s gentle whistle reached their ears. Instead, the Alpha contained his reply to a mere suggestive parting thrust that struck home and caused Haytham considerable discomfort.

“I thought Charlie’s clothes fitted him well once he rid himself of that bloody overcoat, but you _were_ looking more closely. Have fun imagining new clothes for the Beta!”

With the unfortunate image of dressing Charles in various garments flitting through his head, Haytham climbed the barrels to join his eager new acolyte.

**\+ + + + +**

The reconnaissance went perfectly. Charles was acutely conscious of Master Kenway’s presence at all times and of the shrewd grey eyes observing him through the rain.

The Templar’s voice was low and soft, not losing any authority by its gentleness. No, the Alpha’s composure was cool and collected, each move economical and graceful like a great feline on the prowl, wasting no energy.

Command was worn like a cloak, so even as Charles blinked away pearls of rain on his eyelashes and peered through the fine grey mist into a rapidly darkening afternoon, he couldn’t help but obey.

Jumping lightly from one rooftop to another was terrifying, but Master Kenway started small, showing in exaggerated placements of feet and position of body what Charles was meant to do. Each time Charles copied his instructions granted Charles an assessing eye and when he was successful - after a few failed attempts where strong hands had gripped his own, and Charles was equally grateful to be wearing gloves and simultaneously cursing the fine silk blocking skin on skin contact - he received a smile that had his soul soaring.

Charles did sometimes ponder the peculiar gleam he caught in his tutor’s eyes, the hitch of breath which occasioned no particular event to Charles’ surveillance or the manner in which Master Kenway pressed his lips tightly together when Charles lay flat at his command, breeches clinging to his skin.

It was dreadfully embarrassing being on display and Charles prayed Master Kenway never discovered he was an Omega, for even though his waistcoat and coat covered his bottom and front, the rain was slowly seeping through and causing what showed of his breeches to cling to his legs.

His jumps also caused his coat to flare slightly, exposing more of his waistcoat and Charles hoped Master Kenway’s odd behaviour wasn’t disapproval at his disordered appearance, or worse, suspicion of Charles’ true nature. 

“What do you see Charles?” Master Kenway’s whisper in his ear induced a body shudder, fortunately covered by the effects of the cold rain.

Mouth dry, Charles focused on peering through the murkiness to look through a window. The glass revealed a kitchen which was situated at the back of the teashop according to his Godfather’s papers. A fire was burning in the fireplace with meat roasting over it. The window was ajar and the smell of roasting suckling pig was divine. Charles was glad he had eaten before their mission otherwise his stomach would surely growl.

Through the warmly lit kitchen people moved...and they were not simple servants. Oh no, they all bore the mark of Assassins, even though they were not wearing the traditional robes; at least not at present.

Charles could just strain to catch a few whispers and marvelled at how foolishly safe the Assassin’s deemed themselves. A decoy of a thief had distracted their guard on the rooftop Charles and Master Kenway were on, and who was now running after the urchin. Charles knew the boy was safe from death for the Assassins did not kill...or at least did not so close to their home.

The few snippets he heard mentioned included a name, “Axton”, “four o’clock tomorrow” and “Kenway”.

Daring it, Charles risked turning his head to whisper back into the Alpha’s ears, “Axton is the Assassin Master for England and I do believe they are referring to your presence - and his - tomorrow afternoon.”

Master Kenway’s breathing was oddly uneven, but the man inclined his head in agreement then indicated they ought to retreat. Only once they were close to the original alleyway did the Templar Master descend to the ground, stop and duck into a convenient shed - the lock, much to Charles’ admiration proved no obstacle.

The close quarters however shattered all proprietary and Charles did his best to remain pressed against the door, watching as Haytham took position on the opposite end by a rack of tools. The action appeared casual and perhaps the gentleman was aware that two grown and dripping wet men were not a pleasant experience when standing pressed together!

“Acute observation Charles, we have confirmation of their plans and better yet, of the placement of their patrols and guards on the rooftops. I will draw up a strategy tonight. For now, let us return to our companions.”

Haytham stepped up quickly to his side and Charles did not dare move without calling attention to his awkwardness at being pressed alongside an Alpha who surveyed the outside ere they left the shed. Relocking the wooden structure Haytham gestured for Charles to climb up first and followed on his heels. 

Charles glimpsed flushed cheeks as Haytham took the lead once they were on the rooftop and fretted as they recontinued their journey, a part of his mind occupied by remembrance of exposing himself when they lay close together and Haytham’s glances.

By the time they met Meredith and Thomas again, Charles was in a flustered state, barely able to maintain his composure for his clothes were clinging to him, his moustache was a mess, his hair just about not a mop under his hat. His breathing was gradually settling after the erratic breaths resulting from their rooftop adventures. Overall, Charles was profoundly nervous over Master Kenway’s tense silence.

Yet Master Kenway’s words to him once they were in the clothes shop again and had exchanged information, convinced him that whatever caused Master Kenway’s peculiar reactions was not anger at Charles.

“Well done Charles, I look forward to our mission tomorrow. Please be here at three in the afternoon. From all accounts, and seasoned sailors are usually right, the weather ought to be perfectly miserable, so this will grant us cover to enter the Assassin controlled teashop without notice. Let them wait in vain for my arrival at the front entrance!”

Charles nodded in enthusiasm, “Yes sir! Meredith and I shall be here.” 

The Alpha nodded, strain in his features but before Charles could comment Meredith had thrust his overcoat at him and was directing him out of the shop. Charles was conscious of Hickey’s snigger and annoyed, and flustered, he followed his friend anxiously.

His friend did not speak until they had put a few streets between them and the shop. On the near deserted pavement Meredith simply halted and glared at him. Her voice was shockingly severe yet underscored with real concern for his welfare.

“What did you do with Master Kenway? He could barely take his eyes off you!”

“We did nothing improper; I swear Meredith! Master Kenway was teaching me how to cross over the rooftops and our conversation was all on the job ahead of us. I admit his reactions were rather odd and I feared discovery, but it must have been his concern for a student he has recently met and is hardly acquainted with.”

Meredith’s expression gentled and her broad shoulders slumped. “Oh Charles, you are perplexingly innocent about certain matters when concerning Alphas. No, don’t scowl, I mean well.”

His friend’s sincere concern warmed Charles’ chilled flesh and he swallowed past his frustration. “I know Meredith, but it was innocent I assure you.”

Sighing, his friend wrapped an arm about his shoulders and held him close. Grateful for the warmth Charles snuggled close and happily accompanied her to General Lincoln’s house. 

“I admit I will be glad to be done with this deception. It is most nerve-wracking and unfair to conceal my nature. How do you manage to live as an Alpha without revealing yourself?”

“You forget Charles that since I was seven I have lived life as an Alpha to help my father support my mother and nine siblings. Indeed, I jumped at the opportunity to be an Alpha, a nature I desired and claimed since I was a little girl. Seldom since then was I openly an Omega and to be truthful Charles…whenever I had to be an Omega I detested it. No, I am an Alpha my dear Charles and living this way is simply _me._ You however, my dear brother in all but blood, I do not sense that these are your sentiments?” 

Charles considered the matter carefully and found he could honestly and truthfully say with utter conviction, “No my dear sister, they are not. You are correct no matter how much I complain of the unfairness of society against Omegas or perhaps wished once or twice I were born a Beta…I am quite happy to be an Omega. I will certainly work to better the lives of Omegas, not forgetting Betas, but trying to suppress my nature has made me very unhappy.”

Together they mounted the steps to General Lincoln’s house and were ushered in by a horrified servant who rushed to order hot baths and dry clothing for them.

Charles hastily finished their conversation as they hurried to their rooms, with Meredith to veer off to the guest quarters.

“The last two days with the General have been marvellous, we practice sword fighting and discuss estate management, but General Lincoln is also content to allow me to sew or indulge my interests in elaborate clothing or chatting over the intelligence and handsomeness of the Alphas who visit his residence. The best of both worlds!”

Meredith grinned and embraced him with genuine happiness. “Then we both have what we desire Charles - or will once we have you securely back home with vengeance satisfied!”

Charles laughed and waved as they parted ways until supper.

**\+ + + + +**

Rain fell steadily through the rest of the evening and into the night. The morning was equally dismal and by the time Charles was once more perched on a rooftop with Master Kenway, the afternoon was leached of colour and noise.

A slate grey sky full of ominous grey black clouds loomed overhead from which rain fell not heavily, but continually like soldiers on a long march. April had turned chilly and the relentless dampness did no favours for Charles' rheumatism. In an effort to stave off an attack caused by crouching in such inclement conditions Charles had soaked in a hot bath and dressed in a number of layers under his clothes. His support was holding him together Charles was certain.

Carefully shifting so his joints would have some relief Charles was relieved when Master Kenway issued the order to move.

He prayed that Meredith would be safe as he followed Master Kenway and the three Templar Knights accompanying them.

**\+ + + + +**

Meredith peered around the corner and smiled at the sight. An Assassin had stepped out to check the alleyway, but the weather was hindering their ability to see their surroundings. She watched as the Assassin did a brief sweep of the packaging and crates before they began to come towards their position.

Meredith scaled the wall with ease. They had timed the Assassin’s circuit and thanks to Master Kenway’s skill with a hidden blade the guard on this rooftop was dead.

Easing Thomas back she waited until her target was below her and leapt.

The Assassin crumpled, but succeeded in rolling. However, Thomas was there and kicked the Assassin behind his knees causing one leg to buckle. Meredith swiftly seized the Assassin, wrapping her right arm around his neck in a choke hold whilst pinning his wrist bearing the hidden blade to his side.

The struggle was brief with Meredith emerging as the victor. Lowering the body to the wet stone she searched his pockets and removed poison daggers, smoke bombs and papers. Finally she claimed the bracer but handed it to Thomas for safe-keeping.

Now was not the time to learn to use a new and extremely dangerous weapon.

Then with a hand gesture they slipped inside for they could hear that their brethren had reached their target.

_Be safe Charles._

**\+ + + + +**

Charles gritted his teeth against the flare of pain in his ankles as he jumped onto the roof of the teashop. Master Kenway was already ahead, moving with speed and grace as he cut through the waiting assassins. 

The economical movements were captivating and Charles couldn’t help the desire pooling in his belly even as he joined the fight against two remaining Assassins. 

Surprise was to Charles' advantage as was youth, but he was still hard pressed by his opponent until Charles purposefully darted back towards the edge of the roof. He heard Master Kenway’s warning shout; however he was committed to his gamble. Facing his triumphant opponent Charles smirked then made a motion to jump.

The Assassin dove after him, but Charles had only jumped down to a projecting beam which held up a small awning. It creaked under his weight so Charles used the little grip he had to push his momentum forward and down towards the fallen Assassin.

His opponent had landed awkwardly and painfully on top of the traps the Templars accompanying Charles and Master Haytham had set up during their battle on the rooftop.

In one jump Charles landed safely beside his trapped victim, the three Templars holding off, affording him a chance to prove his worth. The Assassin dragged himself free, blood pouring from his mangled leg in a pale wash due to the rain.

Charles did not dare to give quarter, because even an injured Assassin was lethal. So steel met steel, their swords clashing with sufficient force to jar his wrist bones. His opponent was brave, but a fortuitous rumble of thunder and flash of lightning unsettled the wounded Assassin. The young Omega recovered a fraction sooner which made all the difference.

It was over quickly and Charles felt relief and horror.

"Cleverly done," said Master Kenway who had joined him. The Templar was brimming with energy after his fight and his gaze was appreciative, sending sparks through the Omega.

Grateful for his layers concealing how much the duel and Master Kenway's praise affected him, Charles followed Master Kenway inside where the battle truly began.

Surrounded and protected by _and protecting_ his soon to be fellow Templars, Charles was exhilarated by the nervous thrum of the fight. Not for one moment did Charles forget the peril and real consequences, but like a good soldier he worked through any fear, heeding caution and channelling his thoughts and deeds to appropriate courses of action.

What he witnessed of Master Kenway was enough to make Charles want to kneel in front of the Alpha. He was merciless and swift in every step, every flash or turn of the blade.

His grey eyes trekked Charles' movements with flickers of concern and pride until the Master Templar reached the Master Assassin, Axton.

Then Master Kenway waved them back for all the enemy was destroyed bar this Assassin. Charles watched with anxiety and anger because he was _so near_ to his Godfather being avenged he could smell and taste it.

Dizzy with the warmth of the teashop that was muggy from the combined body heat of warriors who had recently fought and their wet garments, Charles realised that the presence of so many Alphas was overwhelming in his raw emotional state.

His body desperately wanted to go into heat in response to the stimulus he was receiving and it took all of Charles' control to reign in his reactions and focus on his purpose.

Ensuring only blood lust showed in his blue eyes was difficult, but the effort was worth it when Master Kenway finally had subdued Master Axton and turned to him.

"Come Charles. You have earned the right to strike the killing blow."

Nodding, Charles stepped forward and knelt, knees agony since his rheumatism had decided to join the party. Nevermind, only his Godfather’s memory mattered.

Fumbling under his soaked coat Charles' gloved fingers sought his Father’s dagger. Silk covered fingertips found the leather sheath and utterly calm, Charles drew the dagger.

Clasping the handle firmly Charles acted without hesitation, ending the life of Master Axton and consequently avenging his Godfather, Viscount Oakes of Brecon.

Red stained his blade so Charles wiped it clean with a rather wet handkerchief.

"Thank you, Sir."

"My pleasure Charles," replied Master Kenway. 

Charles blinked and looked up at Master Kenway who now rose from where he had been kneeling on the Assassin. Master Kenway’s voice had been oddly rough, which confused Charles.

Grey eyes full of a heat that had Charles nearly whimper assessed him and again there was that peculiar expression directed towards his person. Yet the elegant Templar was still cloaked with a murderous aura that was oddly intoxicating and what it said about Charles' tastes in Alphas the Omega wasn't sure.

However, he _did_ know that slick was beginning to wet his underclothes. His euphoria over avenging his beloved Godfather mingled with a growing realisation that he would be undone if forced to remain.

Fortunately Master Kenway appeared to reach the same conclusion, if for different reasons, and bade him go and rest.

"There shall be time aplenty to see to all areas of Templar business Charles. For now, return to General Lincoln and rejoice that you aided in righting affairs with regards to your Godfather’s untimely death. Mourn and soon we shall meet again."

Meeting with Master Kenway again was impossible, but Charles merely bowed his head meekly and slipped away with his dear friend whom, once he had imparted news of his condition, took him temporarily to the Pendragon so they could ensure he was in appropriate condition when he set foot in General Lincoln’s residence. 

Hopefully thereby not arousing General Lincoln's suspicions.

**\+ + + + +**

General Lincoln had been delighted to hear that their mission was a success, even more so when he learnt that Charles had struck the killing blow.

While he had been on his adventures Charles discovered that his father, Colonel Lee, had arrived with Sidney. The Colonel, quite understandably proceeded to both lecture his child on obedience versus disobedience _and_ to admit how proud he was of his son. Rather unsurprisingly, Charles was now closely watched, leaving him to gaze after his sister when Sidney visited Arianwen and Meredith at the Pendragon.

Yet Charles did not grumble or despair for the punishment was fair and it wasn’t as if his friends did not call upon him when Sidney returned to General Lincoln’s residence, so the days were not too gloomy.

His main concern was to evade the captivating Alpha he had met because now that the urgency of their mission was over there would be little chance that Master Haytham Kenway would mistake him for a Beta.

He still hadn't confessed to his deception to either his father or General Lincoln. His sister Sidney fretted over that, while Arianwen and Meredith advised that he leave London immediately and lie low for a few months.

Charles deemed their advice wise and with a judicious application of his silver tongue succeeded in convincing both his father and General Lincoln that they should return to Chester so that Charles could rest prior to his next heat.

However, just before they did leave, Charles found out to his delight that his father wished to treat him to an expensive shop for new clothes suitable for a coming of age ball. New fancy clothing always brought Charles happiness, but he was thrilled especially, because the real reason for the ball was a cover for his initiation into the Templar Order.

He unashamedly cried in delight upon the confirmation of his dreams and both Alphas laughed merrily at his pleasure. Charles luxuriated in their joy, shared wine and strong embraces that smelt of comfort and home.

The sensations were entirely unlike the arousal Master Kenway’s deeper masculine scent induced, but _that_ was a thought best left to the confines of his bedchamber and not in the arms of his father or a man as close to being his father as he could be, without being Colonel Lee or his Godfather.

The only hair-raising part of the entire clothes shopping ordeal was the fact that his father and General Lincoln took him to the _same_ merchant shop Master Kenway had used as a base for their operations a week ago. 

His wan features gave rise to some concern, but fortunately Sidney covered by indicating that, considering the lively events recently, Charles excitement over the upcoming induction and of course his approaching heat, some faintness was to be expected.

Charles personally resolved to buy his sister the finest silver and pearl necklace he could find and afford at the soonest opportunity. For now he simply squeezed her hand and forged ahead. It was quite possibly the fastest dressing appointment Charles had ever experienced and he mused that Sir August Wrex would be most disappointed in the entire endeavour, though that reminded Charles...he must visit Miss Edith as soon as his father allowed to discover if an engagement was afoot.

Fortunately, they departed before Master Kenway, Hickey or one of the Templars on the operation swaggered in, and much to Charles' relief (and admittedly disappointment) Master Kenway was far too busy to otherwise call at General Lincoln’s residence. Something to do with an issue with Templar shipping investments, Charles wasn’t certain, exhausted as he genuinely was now that he had a moment to breathe.

Sidney’s excuse was not too far off by the time the party departed London. Charles curled up in the carriage to try eke out some sleep, his heart heavy with leaving not only his dear friends, Arianwen and Meredith behind, but also with the knowledge that his heart also remained, lost to an Alpha with grey eyes, who was clever and cunning like a fox and equally fleet of foot.

All his dreams were proven true regarding Master Haytham Kenway, also hailed as Lord Fincham.

Yet it could never be, because if Charles were ever revealed to be an Omega to Master Kenway it would be to his ruin and perhaps for his family.

No, his dreams and memories must be sufficient.

**\+ + + + +**

_1753, May, London, General Lincoln’s residence_

The ball was underway at last, the floor full of people chattering and laughing. Charles stood with his father and General Rufus Lincoln at the entrance of the large room being used for the ball. 

Charles was thrumming with barely repressed excitement, his exhilaration at the prospect of being inducted into the Templar Order before the evening was over filling his thoughts and leaving little room for rejoicing in his coming of age party.

He was aware of the amusement of his two Alphas, but ignored them in good humour.

Yet, Charles still succeeded in plying his full attention to the next couple who appeared.

"Good evening Miss Edith Chester and Sir August Wrex! I see you are both in excellent health. Pray, am I impertinent to wish you both great happiness?"

His friend laughed, her dress daring in cut and rich in silk and colour. "My dear Mr Charles, I could never find you impertinent."

They exchanged grins at that, before Miss Edith continued, "In fact, you are correct and please wish us as much happiness as you can spare."

Sir August Wrex bowed and said, "Miss Edith has honoured me by accepting my offer of marriage. We are to be wed after Christmas."

"Then all my love to you both. May marriage and the years treat you with kindness."

Receiving their thanks with grace, Charles watched happily as the couple entered the room.

"Ah, look who has arrived Charles!" exclaimed General Lincoln with a genuine smile.

Charles glanced over at the General who looked very pleased, then towards the entrance only for his stomach to clench.

Master Kenway had come to his induction.

"Charles? Are you well? You are dreadfully pale."

His father’s anxious enquiry tore Charles' gaze from the Master Templar who was also temporarily distracted by another gentleman, perhaps an acquaintance.

Espying the concerned expressions of his father and General Lincoln, Charles realised to his dismay and shame that there could be no further concealment of his actions last month. Oh why had they returned to London? And why was Master Kenway, of all Alphas, here?

“Why...why is Master Kenway here?” Charles winced inwardly at how weak his voice sounded. His father, now deeply worried, took hold of his son’s elbow, while General Lincoln stepped in front of them to afford some privacy.

A frown creased General Lincoln’s forehead and he examined Charles closely as he replied, “When we elected to hold your...coming of age ball in London, Master Kenway learnt of it and desired an invitation to witness the induction of such a promising recruit. Considering how much awe you hold the gentleman in I thought it would be a lovely gift for you. Did I err?”

Swallowing hard, Charles marshalled his courage and prayed he did not lose the respect of the two men he loved and admired most, apart from Master Kenway.

“I may not have been wholly clear regarding my gender when in Master Kenway’s company.”

Both men became very still, faces paling and eyes alarmed and also angry. His father was obviously too stunned to speak, therefore General Lincoln, voice harsher than Charles had ever heard, did so instead.

“Please tell me, my child, that you _did not_ confess to lying about your status as an Omega to an Alpha of Master Kenway’s position both in the Order and society? I thought you wiser than that!”

The last was hissed, disappointment and fear warring in the General’s tone and expression.

Ashamed but also furious, Charles somehow contained his emotions, knowing he could have jeopardised his General’s position in the Order.

“I never dishonoured you General, or you Father. I performed to my credit - Master Kenway even said so! Yet I knew that he would never have granted me the opportunity to strike if he had known me for an Omega. I give you my word I never professed to be a Beta in word - in dress yes, but I always tweaked my clothing to offer covering.”

Charles blushed as untoward memories intruded. “Master Kenway never suspected and I shall ensure that he comprehends that neither of you would have condoned my actions, or indeed knew.”

Before either Alpha could respond to his fervent assertions, Master Kenway was there and stepping around General Lincoln.

“Gentlemen, discreet conversations are better had behind closed doors than…” The Templar’s voice trailed off as his eyes landed on Charles and for the first time he truly met Charles, unadorned by false clothing and his scent free to sample.

Grey eyes widened as the Master Templar absorbed his attire and slim form shown to _excellent_ advantage by the finest clothing: pale ivory shirt peeking above the pale blue frock coat and the crimson cravat which contrasted wonderfully with Charles crystal clear pale blue eyes that now nearly glowed with his turbulent emotions.

Fine silk breeches clung to Charles’ legs and creamy stockings were tied with sapphire hued garters, while his feet were shod in polished black shoes gaily decorated with studded pearls - a gift from his dear Godfather, who had purchased the shoes prior to his death. They had been received with much weeping by Charles and were worn on this special day with pride and deep fondness.

To complete his outfit a fine gold ring adorned the little finger of his right hand over turquoise gloves, bearing inscribed images which were symbols denoting his father, General Lincoln and finally Viscount Lawrence Oakes, his Godfather.

Breathing rapidly, Charles hardly withstood the Alpha’s scrutiny, which was full of warmth mingled with surprise and relief. 

_Why relief?_ Charles was flummoxed on why the Templar Master should evidence relief at discovering that Charles was an Omega. Ought he not be outraged instead?

Alas, his thoughts stuttered to a stop when Master Kenway met his eyes again, with an expression openly admiring and full of a dark intensity that was bewildering. Despite his confusion, Charles found himself reacting to that indescribable emotion, his Omega instincts igniting like paper held over a candle. His skin was too hot, flushed with heat and, laid bare by that gaze, Charles was _wanting_. Overwhelmed by the man, he opened his mouth to speak only to whimper much to his mortification. 

The frowns he received from his father and General Lincoln at his reaction was distressing, whilst Master Kenway’s grey eyes darkened like a storm about to break upon an innocent sailing vessel. When he spoke, voice deeper than ever, each word dropped into place with a finality that had Charles nearly swoon.

“We meet again Mr Charles Lee and it appears for the first time _properly._ I trust that there are no _other_ secrets about your person I ought to know about?”

“No,” breathed Charles faintly, blushing and then recalling himself to the defence of his beloved Alphas, he added slightly defiantly, “My father Colonel John Lee and General Rufus Lincoln were unaware of my deception. They would never have permitted it, please don’t-”

“Peace Charles,” remarked Master Kenway, expression cool, however his voice and manner was anything but serene. The Alpha’s posture was tense, tone rich and commanding, making Charles yet again wishing he could go into heat for this Alpha he adored and admired...and...well, loved. 

“I can perceive that they knew nothing of your actions. May I be honoured with your reasons?”

Charles leapt at the chance to explain and said anxiously, but with sincerity, “I feared that you would not allow me to fully accompany you in dealing a blow against the Assassins for my Godfather’s sake. When you took me across the rooftops and into their headquarters I knew you wouldn’t have done so if you had known me to be an Omega. 

"Please Sir... I regret lying to you, because you are a man worthy of loyalty and respect, but to be an Omega is not easy and for my Godfather’s sake I had to lie by omission. For what it is worth, if I had thought my presence would have endangered the mission I would have never proceeded, instead faking illness.”

Master Kenway considered his words as his gaze shifted from him, to his father, and to the General. All three men waited; the guests meanwhile restrained by superbly trained servants. Gradually, something changed in the Alpha’s features while his posture relaxed and a gleam sprung into his eyes that had Charles hopeful yet wary.

“You are correct in your assessments Charles, though for the future I hope that you shall trust in my judgement.”

_The future?_ Terribly encouraged, his hope soaring on eagle's wings, Charles prayed that he didn’t suddenly actually go into heat, because the Alpha appeared determined to sorely try him, by stepping rather too close.

His voice was distractedly beguiling. “Now, I am willing to overlook this discretion as long as it does not occur again. Furthermore, because General Lincoln and Colonel Lee have been a loyal Templar and friend to the Order, respectively. However, in repayment I expect a number of dances, Charles and perhaps...a promise.”

Charles was bewildered by the request, unable to parse the meaning underlying the words. What promise? Looking inquisitively at his father he saw that the Colonel had comprehended Master Kenway’s peculiar statement. Flicking a glance at the General, it was obvious that the Alpha also had pried the secret from the words.

Ignoring Charles, the Colonel and General exchanged silent yet meaningful glances and, clearly reaching agreement, nodded in unison. His father addressed Master Kenway gracefully, “We agree to your terms as does Charles.”

Charles hurriedly nodded to show consent and relaxed when Master Kenway smiled. How handsome this wonderful and compassionate Alpha was to an Omega who had deceived him!

"Then I leave you for now so you may welcome the rest of your guests. I shall fetch you for our dance Charles."

Master Kenway bowed which Charles returned. He trekked the Alpha’s path into the ballroom, only turning his attention to his father and General Lincoln once Master Kenway had disappeared into the crowd.

"Father…" 

Unfortunately, ere he could draw out an explanation respecting Master Kenway’s puzzling statement, the servants released the guests they had detained, leaving no room for examination.

Indeed, nor was he able to raise the subject when he danced with his father and General Lincoln, who on the contrary lectured to him at length about his insane concealment. The underlying pride in his success was sufficient to boost Charles’ wounded spirits and the Omega did not care too much about the stern telling off he was receiving.

Thus, it was only when he stood recounting his encounter to his sister Sidney, Arianwen and Meredith that he received any illumination.

"Ah," murmured Meredith, "I suspected as much."

"Indeed? Am I to be the _only_ one who fails to comprehend Master Kenway’s meaning?" Charles demanded, scowling over his wine glass, (obtained by Arianwen and Sidney in a deft raid on the refreshments table; the result of which also included sugary cake). 

Sidney sighed and hugged her brother. "You are so astute in some matters my dear brother, yet terribly obtuse in others. Now, think...why should an Alpha who stared at you so prettily and engaged in such...intoxicating, as Meredith termed it, conversation, suddenly be relieved by the revelation that you are, in fact, an Omega and not a Beta?"

His sister’s words caused the eagle wings of hope to soar higher, but Charles still fretted.

"Are you certain, sister? Meredith?"

Meredith snorted and prodded him in the arm. "Of course we are you silly, adorable insecure Charles. Why do you think I was so stern with you after our reconnaissance mission? Or why I all but dragged you out of the building following our actual mission, even before you mentioned your compromised state? You weren't the only attracted party. Master Kenway not only desired you, but his eyes and voice were soft when addressing you."

"Oh...then do you think..?"

Arianwen laughed, her porcelain features glowing with health and beauty. Her happiness _for him_ Charles realised, showed in her light tone contrasted by the fierce gleam in her expression.

"I do believe Master Kenway is partly in love with you and I shall be most disappointed in you, if you can't encourage him to fall fully in love once you are married."

Charles had heard incorrectly surely? "Married?"

His sisters giggled at his nervous shocked squeak and at the sight of the exasperated expressions they sent him, Charles found himself giggling and laughing too.

Fortunately, no one was paying attention and they soon ordered themselves. 

Arianwen stepped up to him while Sidney leaned on his shoulder. Meredith, as ever, stood on guard, an implacable shield against any interlopers, a gesture Charles genuinely appreciated and had returned the few times Meredith had needed his (still inexperienced) services.

Delicate fingers cloaked in stone grey silk gloves smoothed his askew cravat. A mischievous pair of bright eyes caught his and Arianwen's mouth curved in a cheeky smile. Her nimble fingers adjusted his cravat again, but Charles was distracted from observing her actions by Arianwen speaking. 

"Now go and secure him so we can fuss over wedding clothes and your wedding night!"

"Only the wedding clothes for me!" quipped Sidney.

"Charles?" Master Kenway’s arrival prevented Charles from replying. 

Mortified, because surely the man couldn't have missed their conversation, Charles swivelled to face Master Kenway.

The Alpha’s gaze fell on him and the elegant Alpha froze. Charles' cheeks flushed with warmth at the manner in which Master Kenway, the _Alpha_ , fixated on his throat. A faint red hue coloured Master Kenway’s cheeks and _oh_ , the barely perceptible swallow was quite telling. Indeed, even Charles managed to grasp that, when the grey eyes finally met his gaze again, they were full of desire and determination.

"Charles, I believe you promised me a dance."

Hot and cold, with his belly quivering, Charles drew on his confident nature, boldly saying, "Of course Master Kenway. Also, if I may, you mentioned another promise? I do hope I can oblige, for another friend asked me about a promise too?"

Charles trembled slightly under the frown and the quick flash of anger, his own desire rising quite improperly in response. Still, his training came to the fore, and Charles thanked his silver tongue.

"These promises must be an Alpha secret, because my sisters all became very animated when I asked them for their opinions."

"Indeed?" said Master Kenway.

The cold edge to the Alpha's voice was clearly not aimed at Charles or his companions, and Charles felt a little guilty in using Sir Wrex as the other Alpha in mind. Oh well, neither Alpha would know the truth, Charles would ensure that.

Meanwhile Master Kenway came right up to him. Words fled Charles as Master Kenway's scent and presence enveloped him. Breathing in that heady mixture of sword polish, gunpowder and that deep masculine scent, combined by the visceral aura of authority and assuredness only possessed by those born with it or raised in wealth, Charles nearly kneeled.

He merely stayed on his feet through the knowledge of his setting. Yet Charles had slick forming, his body unable to resist all the stimulation he had endured so far. Aghast yet unable to will his body to _behave_ , Charles focused on the Alpha.

By the way Master Kenway’s breathing was slightly unsteady, he was also deeply affected. A fact that delighted Charles, who was feeling rather beleaguered by his situation.

"Since that is the case, I must press for your commitment to my promise. After our first dance perhaps? We can't have random Alphas running about unchecked after all."

The implicit threat in the last sentence sent shivers through Charles, increasing his fascination and adoration. His taste in Alphas apparently was rather exact; viz, ruthless yet honourable men with a gentler side, but still perilous to cross. Damn.

"Unchaperoned Omegas are also a danger," remarked Meredith, interjecting into their little stare off.

"I trust Charles will be in capable hands when handed into your care?"

Charles admired Meredith’s audacity, as did his sister Sidney who grinned and winked at him. He shrugged and Sidney bit her lip in amusement, though she did look sympathetic.

"I trust that shortly a chaperone will be unnecessary," replied Master Kenway, respectfully inclining his head. "In light of my response, I hope you will not mind my whisking Charles away?"

Meredith waved her hand. "Please do Master Kenway. I am certain Charles is most eager to oblige."

Too overwhelmed to answer that too perceptive observation, Charles could only shudder at Master Kenway’s hand on his - scandalous despite his gloves he was sure, due to the way the Alpha wrapped his fingers around Charles’ digits, ensuring a tight hold, escapable only with much fuss. 

In a daze he was led onto the dance floor, aware of how wet he was and fiercely glad that Arianwen and Sidney had been persistent in ensuring he was wearing cloth pads in case of emergency - held in place by tying the cloth belt around his undershirt.

Once on the dance floor they commenced an English Country Dance - a favourite of Charles due to the jolly music and energetic movement of couples. 

As the music began Charles was swept up by the light-hearted chords and by the presence of the Alpha who only looked away when having to acknowledge another couple. Their conversation was limited, however Master Kenway in the very first opportunity of leading Charles said, “Your ruse was courageous and daring Charles and I admire you for it.”

A beat passed before Haytham continued, “You are quite the remarkable Omega.”

Charles swelled with pride at such high praise. “Thank you Master Kenway, I intend to hone my skills to serve the Order faithfully and competently. I pray nothing I do shall fall short of satisfaction.”

The Master Templar raised an eyebrow. His rejoinder was silky smooth in its assurance. “Oh, you have offered satisfaction Charles, but I do rather hope you will favour me with a more private and _devoted_ satisfaction.”

His gaze fell down to Charles’ throat. Following the Alpha’s distracted stare Charles perceived, in a combination of horror and delight, that Arianwen had loosened his cravat a touch and adjusted it so it afforded a tantalising glimpse of his throat through the neck piece and shirt.

He could not blush any deeper, because his body was already aflame with desire, and amidst his embarrassment and amazement, Charles couldn’t miss the true message behind the sentiment shared by the Alpha and the subsequent stare.

Unsurprisingly, Charles had great difficulty in gathering his composure before the dance ended and Master Kenway led him to a private couch for a tête-à-tête.

Sitting with their knees brushing, Charles realised it was hopeless to hide his condition by the flare of Master Kenway’s nostrils.

The Alpha adjusted his hold on Charles’ hand, the grip gentling, while rubbing one thumb over the back of the fine silk. Charles was exceedingly glad for the material because he would have climbed onto Master Kenway’s lap otherwise considering how aroused and desperate he had become at the deliberate teasing. _He was so wet it was beyond the pale._

“ _Charles.”_ The order to pay attention pressed upon Charles and ordinarily he would have resisted an Alpha’s compulsion, but right now Charles was determined to hear Master Kenway’s words and vitally, secure his future which he felt was in his grasp.

It was an exhilarating revelation that the Alpha he adored and loved wanted him in return, and by the gentle touch of Master Kenway’s hands and the softening of the stern expression in those fathomless eyes there was indeed a growing love in the Alpha for the Omega.

“Yes Master Kenway?”

The Alpha pressed his lips tightly together and shifted position, clearly attempting to ease his discomfort. Charles was terribly pleased that his breathless answer had elicited such a response. Charles’ pleasure and hope must have been too much for Master Kenway, because the Alpha did not delay a minute longer.

Leaning in far too close, the Alpha spoke hoarsely, “If I am fortunate, you may soon call me Haytham in private. Now, I am not a man to waste words or to miss a chance - and you Charles are a prize anyone ought to covet. Your disguise as a Beta flummoxed me, arousing my senses and driving me to distraction. We must discuss your hips later, but I confess to being relieved in discovering you are an Omega.”

Master Kenway paused to rally his thoughts and then continued, Charles doing his best to be encouraging through not speaking, all he did was ease his weight from one leg to the other. The Templar inhaled sharply at the fresh smell of slick he picked up.

An arm slid behind his back and in memory of his father’s teachings Charles wished to protest, but resisted just once, breathless with anticipation.

Master Kenway did not disappoint. “Will you consent to being my wife Charles? I will be a good husband and Alpha to you and alongside me we can deliver the Templar Order’s objectives to this world.”

“I cannot imagine a better future Master... _Haytham_ ; to fulfil my obligations to the Order by your side: bearing children for the Templars and serving as an active participant, would be my greatest pleasure and honour. I accept.”

In an instant he was crushed against Master Kenway, the arm behind his back dragging him forward and half onto the Alpha. A mouth touched him with near bruising force. Charles gasped in shock to find a slippery tongue prying into his mouth.

Moaning wantonly, Charles was lost in the sensations of the hot mouth on his, the lips and tongue that demanded submission and the hard muscle of his Alpha who he was crushed against. His pads were drenched and Charles was aware of his painful arousal and the rigid outline of Haytham’s cock under him.

Enveloped in the Alpha’s scent Charles wriggled and relished the growl his actions received.

Hands grabbed his shoulders and abruptly tore him from Haytham. Any protests died on Charles’ lips as he took in Meredith and Arianwen’s expressions. Neither were impressed and by the indignant glares they directed at the disordered Alpha, Charles knew they were in trouble.

His only consolation was that Haytham was equally undone. His chest rose and fell rapidly, grey eyes dark and mouth bruised. However, the Alpha succeeded in hastily adjusting his dress so he was decent while Charles, leaning against a protective Arianwen had to be assisted by the frantic Omega who still managed not to reveal she was anything but a Beta.

_A magician_ , Charles thought admiringly, if in a dazed way. Oh, he had better say something before Meredith did anything or his Sidney - who was thankfully ensuring their scandalous behaviour continued unnoticed - summoned Colonel Lee, or the General, or both.

“Haytham asked me to marry him.”

Charles winced at how airy his voice sounded to his own ears.

Meredith looked grim. “I certainly hope so considering his behaviour.”

Charles bristled, “I am responsible for my actions.”

“We will not argue on that score Charles, unless you wish Sidney to fetch your father and General Lincoln?” stated Meredith matter-of-factly. 

This was horribly unfair, though Charles did perceive under his hurt and anger that his dear friend was correct. He was inexperienced in comparison to Master - Haytham, and on top of his admiration and love for the man, and Charles’ own efforts to secure the Alpha, his judgement was not up to scrutiny.

Still, it hurt that his friend did not trust him. 

“Shush Charles,” whispered Arianwen into his ear. Her love was a cooling balm to his aroused condition and Charles breathed easier, his temper receding a fraction. “Listen to Meredith, believe me, we have had close calls so know what we are talking about. Trust us my dear brother.”

Her words were too quiet for either Haytham or Meredith to discern, but struck Charles profoundly. Feeling a little ashamed and most definitely exposed Charles acquiesced. 

Meredith relaxed as well, and Charles saw Sidney’s relief. Weakly smiling at her, he tried to show with his expression how grateful he was by her silent protection. The cheeky smile assured him they were at rights.

Meanwhile, Haytham rose from the couch and bowed to them all. However, he addressed his fellow Alpha when he spoke. “You are correct Miss Lloyd in your observations. I apologise for my misconduct and can only blame enthusiasm and happiness at Charles agreeing to be my wife. If you will forgive me, I pray that we can put this behind us and become friends?”

Meredith bowed and her tone was not so cold when she replied, “I accept your apology Master Kenway and for Charles’ sake will gladly set aside this unfortunate encounter. I advise however that you seek Colonel John Lee and General Lincoln at this instant, so to secure relations between yourself and Charles. In the meantime I suggest my wife Arianwen, and Charles’ sister Sidney, discreetly remove him to his room to freshen up. I doubt he should attend his induction and coming of age party, or indeed an announcement of his engagement, in such a state.”

Both Omega and Alpha blushed and without further ado Haytham went away with Meredith, sparing only a quick kiss to Charles’ right hand under Meredith’s sharp watch.

Then, with a wiliness Charles utterly admired (at least when he was finally in a condition to fully register his surroundings and not at the mercy of his overstimulated body), Sidney and Arianwen whisked him to his room where they peeled off his embarrassingly sticky garments, bathed him and re-clad him so he could re-join society without injuring his reputation.

All in all it was a successful evening and by the end of it Charles found himself well pleased.

He was a Templar Knight and engaged to Master Haytham Kenway, Viscount Fincham. What more could he ask for? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _For the Wedding Night please head to Chapter 2 if you are interested!_
> 
> Firstly, my deepest thanks and gratitude to my stalwart beta and dearest friend, Rae, who wrestled my story into a proper readable format via grammar and spelling checks. Any lingering glitches are my own.
> 
> I also thank Rae for the names of the two female Omegas in my story: **Arianwen verch Owain** and **Meredith Lloyd**. She helped breathe life into them through their names and the amount of research done on Welsh naming conventions for the early Georgian period was in-depth and confusing, considering the naming convention in Wales was on the cusp of changing its norms! Thanks for your immense help my dear friend!
> 
> 1.) **Historical details** for my story were obtained from a wide variety of sources. In the case of Charles Lee, I used a number of facts from the life of the historical General Charles Lee and adapted them to my use - my main source was the excellent biography by Phillip Papas: 
> 
> _“Renegade Revolutionary, The Life of General Charles Lee, by Phillip Papas”_
> 
> For example, Charles Lee had an excellent formal education, both at home and in grammar school and the private academy in Switzerland. However, since in my fic Omegas cannot attend schools I adapted that to a series of private tutors.
> 
> This is not so far-fetched, because the real Colonel Lee (Charles’ father) provided education for his daughter Sidney at home, an unusual stance for an 18th Century father and quite rare for an 18th Century lady to be taught to read and encouraged greatly by her father. 
> 
> Therefore, I went with the idea the Assassin’s Creed version of Colonel Lee would do the same here.
> 
> 2a.) **Otherwise, history** has been tweaked slightly here in this AU, especially considering Assassin’s Creed is an AU of history already. 
> 
> _(b) To note, that while the real Colonel John Lee was a Colonel in the 55th Regiment of Foot, I have been deliberately vague about the identity of the Regiments that Viscount Lawrence Oakes and General Rufus Lincoln were attached to, so not to draw any comparisons or besmirch anyone unintentionally. Any similarities are therefore unintended._
> 
> 3.) **Viscounts** \- A real rank in British nobility, I bent the rules to allow Haytham’s adoption.
> 
> I also made up the landed areas Viscounts Oakes and Fincham possessed - any similarities to real landed estates are unintentional.
> 
> 4.) **Bone china** porcelain was developed in England in 1748 so its reference here is time appropriate. :)  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Porcelain
> 
> 5.) **Dancing** \- I did try researching dances, but there is astonishingly little on early Georgian period dancing during the reign of George II; or at least easily discoverable.  
> http://victorian-era.org/georgian-era-facts/georgian-era-dancing.html
> 
> 6.) **Clothing** \- I had similar difficulty in establishing style of dress for the 1750s, as most sources focused on the later period, in particular 1770s onwards to the regency period. The style of clothing changed throughout the entire Georgian period in Britain, let alone in Colonial America and France. However, in the end I used a mixture of resources to come some sort of consensus:- my references:
> 
> ***the Assassin's Creed game itself  
> ***the book _“The Writer’s Guide to Everyday Life in Colonial America From 1607-1783 by Dale Taylor’_  
>  ***and a few sites online to obtain a basic grasp.
> 
> As with dancing and clothing I apologise for any glaring errors and beg indulgence of a rather self-indulgent Mills & Boons type of tale.


	2. Epilogue ~ The Wedding Night

**_1753, June, Residence of Viscount Fincham, a.k.a Master Kenway_ **

Charles sat on the edge of the bed, nerves aflutter. The wedding service had been wonderful, with Charles at turns thrilled and anxious, with a dose of smugness at catching Master Kenway. His family and friends had been present, with his sister Sidney teasing him at how being in love suited him, causing him to brim with happiness and health.

His fingers curled in the bed covers. It would be some time before he met Sidney again, what with the responsibilities inherent of a newlywed Omega and Templar.

Married. 

He was finally married to Haytham and Charles couldn’t be happier. Yet he _would_ miss his dear sister Sidney and his father. His mother was another matter, but he had at least parted on civil terms with her, which pleased both his sibling and father.

General Lincoln he would at least have the opportunity to visit during Templar operations or meetings.

Letters would have to suffice for his family and for his dear friends Arianwen and Meredith. 

His dogs were currently being cared for by Arianwen and Meredith to allow Sidney to have a proper rest following the frantic flurry of wedding preparations. Whilst his family and friends continued celebrating in the extensive ground of the Fincham Family estate, Charles awaited his husband. 

As if summoned by his meandering thoughts his husband and Alpha stepped into their bedchamber. He had been working in the small adjoining area to their rooms, on some detail he required Hickey to complete. Now he was finished and clearly determined to enjoy their wedding night.

Charles drank in Master Kenway’s...no...Haytham’s appearance. The Alpha was undressed, stripped down to his waistcoat and shirt sleeves. He stood in stockings with breeches loosely tied. Dark hair was bereft of his red ribbon. In a similar manner Charles had untied his hair.

The image was breath-taking. Charles had never seen an Alpha in such a state of undress and that it was the Alpha he so adored and loved was special indeed.

Part of his understandable anxiety sank under the sight as his body reacted. His heat which had been a quiet thrum in the background suddenly surged forward at the provocative picture of his husband. Warmth flooded his body and his member stirred even as he grew damp.

Haytham's quick intake of breath fuelled Charles' passions and he whimpered, squirming on the covers.

His husband smirked, his gaze sweeping over Charles' form. Clad only in a thin nightshirt that certainly did not hide his burgeoning heat, the Omega instinctively shifted backwards on the bed, gasping at the friction of the covers on his sensitive bottom. Haytham tracked his progress with a pleased expression, his loose breeches doing nothing to hide his growing interest.

Instead he stalked to the bed and the low dark tone to his voice had Charles shudder with pleasure.

"My dear Charles, my Omega, here we are at last."

Charles swallowed hard. "Yes, my Alpha, but I trust my husband will not keep me waiting."

His flash of confidence was clearly appreciated by the amused smile he received, though by the fast and efficient manner in which Haytham shed his clothing informed Charles he would pay for his quip.

Yet it was worth the price for the vision of his husband, naked and cock erect, climbing onto the bed. Spreading his legs Charles reached for his Alpha who hummed in contentment.

Strong lips claimed his and for beautiful minutes they kissed; long and deeply until breathless, wherein they changed to Haytham kissing Charles' cheeks, brow and nose, one hand cupping the side of Charles' face, fingers brushing his Omega’s moustache. 

Charles wriggled under the onslaught, afire with passion and delighting in the loving tender touches and the implicit respect in Haytham’s more forceful kisses, the sensation of calloused fingers holding his face a reminder of the strength in the lithe and muscular form of his husband hovering above him.

Desperately needing to feel that strength against him, Charles arched upwards. " _Please Haytham, my husband."_

His Alpha groaned and inclined his head to whisper into Charles' ear. "I will be unable to hold back much my wife, though I promise to show better care later."

Charles shivered and purposefully pressed upwards, causing them both to moan.

"I know you shall not hurt me. _Please._ "

Surrendering to his Omega's plea and his own desire, Haytham sank down and knelt between his Omega’s splayed legs. Charles was faint with delight, as he dared to run his hands over sleek muscle, gently swiping calloused fingertips over faint scars on Haytham’s skin.

He revelled in the play of muscles under skin and his Alpha’s rumbling growl. The thick length of Haytham pressed on his belly and his husband’s biting kisses over his neck and shoulders were intoxicating.

His Alpha’s scent mingled with his own, creating a heady drunk effect and Charles was so wet he thought he would drench the sheets.

Then, his Alpha’s weight suddenly was gone and Charles protested with a whine. Blinking up at his Alpha he saw the quick amused twist of Haytham’s mouth. Opening his mouth to complain, Charles was left breathless when Haytham dragged his hands down Charles’ thighs to dip between them, fabric pushed up as he did so.

A hand closed around his dripping length while the other slipped further down to press into him. Choking on any words Charles clumsily wrapped his legs around Haytham’s waist who grinned and leaned forward.

Charles shut his eyes unable to speak, only to endure. The hand on his member was torture, squeezing him tightly so he couldn’t do anything but feel. Meanwhile, the pressure and strangeness of the intrusion of Haytham inside him was oddly pleasant, sparking jolts of lust in his belly. Clenching down on the digits he heard Haytham’s moan.

Haytham’s hand on his member vanished and Charles gasped at the loss of contact. The loss was brief as Haytham now removed his fingers and, holding Charles open, began sliding inside. The larger girth of his manhood was on the brink of pain, which thankfully eased away for Charles was loose due to his heat, slick providing an easy passage. 

Charles arched upwards as much as possible, moaning at the squelch of his slick, the tantalising pressure of Haytham, his Alpha, pushing deep inside him until he stopped. Gasping weakly for breath Charles opened his eyes and whatever Haytham saw in the blue depths had the Alpha lose control sufficiently to pull out before slamming in.

Charles shuddered around a cry of pleasure forced from his lungs and clutched at Haytham’s shoulders, fingers digging into the broad shoulders. From there a furious momentum was set and Charles was lost to a sea of delight.

For once his heat was being answered. Deep inside him Charles felt as if the fires raging in his blood, turning him to a quivering pile of _want and emptiness_ were being quenched by the raging waters of Haytham, a cooling tide that filled him with each thrust and dragged desire from him.

Determined to help, Charles did his best to meet each thrust, voice a mere gasping litany of cries of delight. His hands slipped from shoulders to embrace and hold Haytham while his leaking member was rubbed in-between. 

Overwhelmed by sensation Charles could no longer withstand his husband’s scattered kisses and powerful thrusts and at last, orgasm overtook him; a wave that robbed him of even his wordless cries and left him to slump to the bed.

His Alpha braced him, continuing the pace into his slack body until Haytham too found completion. Flooded with his Alpha’s essence Charles had never felt quite so happy during a heat.

Indeed, this was much better than the lonely heats and aching emptiness of the past, especially when Haytham’s knot bloomed and flooded him with even more of his Alpha’s essence.

This at last quieted his burning heat more effectively, clearing his head sufficiently so that when Haytham gently rearranged their bodies to accommodate his knot, Charles was able to at least assist in positioning themselves appropriately.

His Alpha hummed in contentment and Charles smiled. Belly swollen with his Alpha’s seed, body aching in that charming way which signified his changed status, Charles couldn’t be happier.

Snuggling backwards, Charles was glad for Haytham’s arm over his waist and his husband’s kiss on the back of his neck. He could hardly wait for the next bout of his heat. What a fantastic way to start their new life.

_~ Fins ~_


End file.
